AzuDiary
by Ashura05
Summary: A look into the diaries of Kaorin and Sakaki after high school.
1. Month 1  April

Disclaimer: Don't own Azumanga Daioh, Kaorin, Sakaki, etc. Please don't sue. This was done just for fun and for entertainment purposes only. That said, please enjoy.

Azu-Diary

By Ashura05

Month One-April

**Kaorin, Sunday, March 31, 2002**

OMG, today was just…wow, my heart won't stop beating. I am writing this after I managed to carry all my luggage into my new dorm room, but that's not why my heart is beating like crazy. I just bumped into, guess who? Yes, SAKAKI! I had always hoped we'd go to the same college. And not only is she in the same dorm as me, but our rooms are RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!

She still looks just as beautiful as ever, from her long beautiful hair to her elegant legs lined with the slightest amount of muscle for the wonderful athlete that she is. She even helped me carry my things in! :O We talked a bit, too; it's felt like it's been AGES since I heard her soft, cool voice!

I don't know what I'll do! This dorm has public showers…I'll have to shower naked with Sakaki! I don't know whether to be excited or scared out of my skin! Seeing Sakaki naked…but she might notice me staring, which would make her hate me…oh god, what to do? T_T

One thing was interesting, though. I noticed Sakaki had a cat on her shoulder. Sakaki's always been cool and all, but she looked kind of cute with that cat on her. The cat looks a bit wild, though, so it contrasts her cool image well despite the cuteness.

**Sakaki, Sunday, March 31, 2002**

Mom says I should keep a diary while I'm at college, so I guess I'll give it a try. The school has a nice atmosphere. It's really relaxing. I can see myself studying quietly in the shadow of the trees…I even noticed a nice spot that even Maya seemed to like. I'm glad my dorm allows cats…I don't want to think of not being without Maya.

My parents insisted I dorm instead of living alone. Although I could find a job for myself, maybe this is for the best after all. One of my roommates is an old classmate, so I at least have someone to talk to, though we hardly ever talked before. She's always seemed nice…I remember her asking me to join the astronomy club back in my Freshman year. I helped her a bit with her luggage, but she seems…intimidated by me. I can't blame her, really. I'm used to it by now, but it's okay. I've got Maya and Chiyo-chan's emails to look forward to.

**Kaorin, Monday April 01, 2002**

Oh god…soooo much happened today! I feel so tired. ZzZzZz…oh, where was I? Oh yeah, the club recruitment is INSANE! All those clubs….with three/four people in your face shouting their heads off while I'm trying to find the Astronomy Club…and I made it, thank GOD! Not sure I was all in one piece, though. I admit, I did glance at the LGBT club, but…yeah, I'm a coward and I still don't know if I'm totally like that…I just like Sakaki. 3

Speaking of which, the club recruitment was so crazy I didn't even see Sakaki until my last class, which is Biology, btw. Got to get those requirements down! But to my surprise, guess who was in my class? Yup, Sakaki herself! We even sat together! Sakaki seemed happy, too, but I'm not gonna be an idiot and give my hopes up that she actually likes me. I think she might just like having a familiar face or something.

Lucky me she had a break after class. I kinda put all my classes right next to each other, while she spaced hers out. I mean, yeah, it's kind of smart to do that, but I like to finish the day early! But anyway, we got to have lunch TOGETHER! We talked about so much! Like how Sakaki is trying to become a vet! I had no idea! I always thought she'd go for the athletic route! Poor Sakaki, had to turn down all those athletic clubs. I can't imagine the hell she must have gone through. Hehe, Maya tried to grab my sushi! Oh, Maya's Sakaki's pet kitten. Apparently it followed her back home after our vacation in Okinawa. He's really cool looking-perfect for Sakaki!

Both of us have a free day tomorrow, and Sakaki invited me to go jogging with her! I can't wait! My club meets later on that day, so I have a lot to look forward to tomorrow!

**Sakaki, Monday April 01, 2002**

Today started out with a very suffocating experience. The club recruitment in college is nothing like how it was in high school. I barely even noticed them if it wasn't for Kagura pointing them out for me. Here they threw various fliers in my face until I was unable to breathe. Perhaps if I had brought Maya he could have scared them away.

That's actually what Kaorin suggested. She's in the same Biology class as me and we had a nice lunch together afterwards. Apparently she has one class after another. I thought it would be smart to space mine out. I have a cousin who recently graduated from college and he said that's the best way to do it.

I don't think Kaorin's that intimidated of me, but she does seem somewhat nervous. I tried to be nice during class and lunch, but she didn't really relax until Maya started to play with her. He tried to take a bit out of her sushi and she let him have a bit. I hope Maya likes her.

Kaorin is trying to be an astronomer. She was in the Astronomy Club at school and she's joined this one as well. I think she likes the mystical nature of the cosmos more than the science of it, but I think she's smart enough to accomplish her goal.

I invited her to come jogging with me tomorrow morning. She seemed enthusiastic about it and I'd like to talk with her more so I'm looking forward to tomorrow.

**Maya, Monday April 01, 2002**

Meow Meow Meow Meeeow Me-oh thank gawd that bitch is finally gone! `Sup dawgs, dis is Maya, the #1 cat on this pathetic campus! You all know it! `Dats, right, I'm talking to YOU, Kami-Neko! Don't think I don't see you over there in that tree, plotting your futile revenge! I beat yo punk ass once, I can do it again! And I was tired from my epic trip back then, biatch! Watch me pwnz you when I'm back at full powah!

But enough about dat loser. I have finally escaped that ponytailed princess' girly home and reunited with my slave human, Sakaki. She seems to have teamed up with this short-haired lesbian chick. She's cute, but the way she was making eyez all over my girl pissed me off, so I made a swipe for her sushi! The wuss gave in and let me have one, which sucked so bad I threw it up while the dumb broads weren't looking and shit all over it. I hope some stupid canine tries to eat it later. Ah crap she's back! Later, homes! RAWR!

**Kaorin, Tuesday April 02, 2002**

Too tired to write, but I'll do it anyway! This morning I had the most awesome dream about me and Sakaki…I can't remember what it was about because I was woken up…BY SAKAKI! I don't mind waking up from that as long as the real thing is the first thing I get to lay my eyes on! Though I will complain how early it was! But I would gladly get up at 3 in the morning for my beloved Sakaki!

The run was nice. Good to know I'm still in shape, though I know Sakaki can easily run laps around me. Well, I did keep up with her during that one 3-legged race…

Oh, sorry I was daydreaming again. =P OMG we spent almost all day together! We talked about so much and had lunch…it all went by so fast I can't remember it all!

Astronomy club was fun. Stupid boys are still using the "Uranus" joke. If this is what I have to look forward to with boys, I'll gladly say "Yes, I am a lesbian." ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, OSAKA?

**Sakaki, Tuesday April 02, 2002**

I don't think Kaorin is a morning person. I had to knock six times before she woke up. I didn't mean to embarrass her (she had a bit of a bed-head), but I did say six o' clock the other day. Our jog was nice. She's more athletic than she looks. I can see how she kept up with me during the three-legged race now.

Chiyo-chan emailed me today. Apparently not everyone in America carries guns like we thought, though they really search you on the planes.

**Kaorin, Wednesday April 03, 2002**

Wow. Today was…interesting. I'm still kind of weirded out by it all, but…GAH! Screw my damn nerves, I'm just gonna write down, blushing and all!

So to start, I go into Astronomy class and lo' and behold, the girl sitting next to me has a rainbow on her shirt with big bold letters, "LGBT." Gee, I wonder if she's a lesbian? =P Well, DUH, of course she is! Now I could have just ignored this but there's been this little bug eating at me for…well, pretty much since I first laid eyes on Sakaki. So I kind of asked her about that LGBT club I glanced at during the first day…

Which led me to attending their meeting that night. T_T Me and my big mouth. Oh, BTW, her name's Yuri…yeah…it's not a nickname…I think. O.O So yeah I go to that meeting and wow awkward. At first at least. Everyone was pretty nice and all. I thought I'd ask something like "how do you tell if you're gay?" But then I realized I don't need to know. I love Sakaki, that's all I know. So I asked "how can you tell if someone else is gay?" You know, besides wearing a bright rainbow shirt with "LGBT" on it and having a slang name for lesbian relationships.

Long story short, I am still confused as hell and unless Sakaki confesses her secret love for me, her sexuality and her feelings for me will remain as they are: unknown.

**Sakaki, Tuesday, April 9, 2002**

It's relaxing days like these that make me feel happy with what I have. I have a new best friend I spend my free time with and a pet kitten who just adores me. We love to hug and cuddle. Sometimes Maya is just too cool-looking and cute at the same time! Hard to believe he's my cat.

Maya sure is cute playing hide and seek with me. I'd play with him but I really do have to study.

**Maya, Tuesday, April 9, 2002**

STOP WITH THE FRIGGIN HUGGING ALREADY! Seriously, I know you love me and all but damn human, ENOUGH'S ENOUGH! Don't make me scratch you, because if you squeeze me any harder, I swear for the love of god, I won't hesitate to give you a nice scar on your damn arm! She thinks I'm playing hide and seek, but I'm hiding from her fuckin' bear hugs! Thank god she has to study or I'd be a cat-pancake by now!

**Kaorin, Tuesday, April 16, 2002**

Seems one of the girls in my Astronomy club is also into Astrology. I'm a Taurus and if I remember correctly Sakaki's bday is in September which makes her a Virgo, so…O.O We match so perfectly! No wonder it was love at first sight! XD I expected Sakaki to be something like a Leo but her personality fits a Virgo when I think about it. I might just get into this Astrology stuff.

**Sakaki, Friday April 19, 2002**

I've been trying to think of what to get Kaorin for her birthday but I really don't have a clue. I think she likes cool things, but I like cute things so I have no experience in that department. I'm trying to think of things Kagura used to say she wants but I never listened to her anyways. I think she said something about a mountain bike but that's out of my price range and I don't think Kaorin would want one.

**Kaorin, Tuesday April 23, 2002**

It's my birthday and I can squee if I wanna, squee if I wanna…

Okay let me just get this out of the way. Special thankies to Chihiro for the Twin Spica manga and to I-didn't-know-you-cared-Tomo for the picture of me and Sakaki hugging on graduation I asked her to get me. Now with that being said, the prize for the bestest birthday present ever goes to…

SAKAKI! Like wow, a pendant with matching earrings? OMG I swear I blushed so pink but I didn't care. I don't care if I looked like a sunburnt idiot when I asked her to put it on me, because Sakaki actually put a necklace on me! I could die! I could die!

Oh, the jewelry was a space themed set. You know, planet with the rings for the pendant and matching double-star earrings. I hope she didn't pay too much for them, though she said she found them on sale. OHHH OMG I LOVE IT! I'm so gonna wear them for my Astronomy trip next week!

**Sakaki, Tuesday April 23, 2002**

I was almost ready to give up on a present when I saw a pair of space-themed jewelry in a store window on sale. I know she likes cool things, but she likes Astronomy so I figured she would like them.

I didn't expect her to be so ecstatic about it. She even asked me to put them on for her. She looked pretty with them on. Maya looked cute too playing with her earrings.

**Maya, Tuesday, April 23, 2002**

Sup hommies! Maya got to play with some shinies today. My pet Sakaki gave her bud Kaorin a shiny bday present, so of course the top cat had to inspect said shiny for hisself. And I can tell you yes, they is shiny and gets mai seal of approval!

But there was no cake! On someone's birthday? It's a lie, I tell you! The cake is a lie!

Unless….KamiNeko ate it first? I'm onto you, Fuzzball!

**Sakaki, Saturday April 27, 2002**

My parents asked me to visit them during Golden Week. I'm excited to come visit, but I can't bring Maya with me, so I've asked Kaorin to catsit him while I'm gone. She seems pretty happy with the arrangement and Maya seems happy, so I'm sure I have nothing to worry about. I'm glad I have a friend here I can count on.

**Kaorin, Monday April 29, 2002**

OMG Sakaki asked me to babysit Maya! Seems her mom's allergic to cats so she can't take her with her when she visits. Luckily my Astronomy Club let me take him with me to our Golden Week camping trip. The stars were so amazing! I wish I could have watched them with Sakaki! It would've been so romantic!

Maya's very well behaved for a wild cat. I think he may even like me! ^_^ I hope so. That's just another point in my favor with Sakaki. =P And it was cute to see him chase the birds away, hehe. I think he really likes being back in the wild. I'm glad he's having fun. I'm really starting to like the lil guy. ^_^

**Maya, Monday April 29, 2002**

Damn birds! Yeah, you better run! If I EVER see you shitting on the tents again, I'll pluck out all of your dumb feathers and use them as my fucking pillow!

Yesh, I'm back again, peeps! Seems I'll be staying a week with this Kaorin girl while my hommie Sakaki stays with her cat-hating mom. I take back what I said about the chick; Kaorin's pretty alright. She may be sucking up to me by taking me on this awesome camping trip, but I don't give a damn; I'm luving it! Yeah that's right, you heard it straight from the feline's mouth: I'm back in da wild, baby! And Kaorin's letting me roam free as I want, and laughs and encourages my slaughter of da boids shitting all over their tents.

"If you get one we'll cook it for dinner!" YES! She gets it! And she doesn't squeeze me to death or pet me for hours on end! Though she does pet me a little, and it's nice. She seems to appreciate mai coolness and digs my wild side. Kaorin, you iz my new best friend!

A/N: Like it? Hate it? I hope it's not the latter, but please review regardless! Also, special thanks to my beta Andras for his support. Now hurry up and finish your fic, you bum!


	2. Month 2 May

"This is just a dream…right?" Kaorin asked, her knees shaking as she stared into the eyes of her three-year crush.

"It's no dream," she whispered, leaning down to ever so slightly brush her lips along Kaorin's ear, making the girl shudder. Sakaki gently slipped away whatever clothes Kaorin was wearing before moving her lips to hers. A gentle kiss; as if she was kissing just the breeze of the wind.

Kaorin hesitantly reached out, her hands tugging at Sakaki's clothes as well, the fabrics fading away as if she really was the wind itself. "Oh Sakaki," she whispered as she lightly caressed Sakaki's nude body, so soft to the touch like air.

"If it were a dream, could you be feeling…this?" Sakaki asked, reaching down to rub between Kaorin's legs. The young girl gave a jolt. Indeed, that little caress sent shivers throughout her body. How could this be a dream if it felt that good?

"Sakaki, please…" she begged, looking her lover in the eyes as she squirmed, trying to make Sakaki rub her more even if she had to grind her hips into her hand. Sakaki smiled and complied, rubbing her more fiercely, loving how Kaorin moaned and whimpered to her touch.

"Sakaki…" she moaned, continuing to grind her hips against Sakaki's diligent hand.

"Kaorin…" Sakaki whispered into her ear, "Kaorin…Kaorin…."

"Kaorin! KAORIN!"

"Huh?" Kaorin moaned, reaching up to rub her eyes. They soon adjusted, awaking to the inside of an average camping tent, "It…was a dream?"

"Kaorin, wake up already!"

"I'm awake! Just give me five minutes, okay?"

"Fine, but if you don't hurry we're gonna have breakfast without you!"

Kaorin frowned, both angry with her dream getting interrupted and the fact that it was a dream after all. "But it felt so real, so…good," she smiled and blushed, remembering. It was then she looked down…and found the source of her dream pleasure…

Azu-Diary

By Ashura05

Month Two-May

**Kaorin, Tuesday April 30, 2002**

OMG OMG OMG! I just had the most amazing dream with Sakaki…I sure wish I could remember it, but it felt so real! Like Sakaki was actually pleasuring me! And maybe she was, or at least channelling herself into her own damn cat! Yeah, you heard right. I wake up, feeling my panties wet and who do I find snuggled between my legs pawing that wet spot in his sleep? MAYA! I almost got an orgasm from a CAT! Thank GOD I have my own tent or…or…oh I don't wanna think about it.

I just hope Maya didn't notice…

Camp was fun as usual. We all went fishing and Maya helped me catch a few fish! He looked so cute pawing them when I reeled them in. I played back with him, dangling the fish just a few inches above his head. Of course I let him have some. =P

**Maya, Tuesday April 30, 2002**

Fishie Fishie in the sea, won't you come and get sliced up by my feline paws of death! Mwahahaha! Mmmmm, yummy fish…Maya likes! Ya dat's rite dawgs, Maya and my bud Kaorin went fishing today and the king cat gots to help her catch `em! The fish put up a good fight, but I finished them off for her. Teamwork, baby!

The girls at this camp just looove me. They all wanna pet and feel me and tell me just how cool of a cat I am. Yeah dat's right, bitches. You just can't get enough of my awesomeness. I feel like a pimp cat or something in my own little girl scout harem.

Oh, mental note: don't cuddle up to Kaorin's legs before I go to sleep.

**Kaorin, Sunday May 5, 2002**

This is my last day alone with Maya. We've been getting along quite nicely. He seems to be sleeping away from me, but after that little incident a few days ago, I'm kind of relieved.

I found him tapping on my computer the other day when I accidentally left it on. He didn't do any damage to it, but I left firefox on and he managed to get into my bookmarks…thank GOD he can't tell Sakaki about any of that! Oh god if she knew…I would die! I would die! T_T

But….he can't and so my secret is still safe. You promise not to tell, right Maya?…right?

**Maya, Sunday May 5, 2002**

I had my suspicions, but it is confirmed: my pet Sakaki's bud Kaorin is indeed a lesbo. She left her comp on so what does this cat do? Yup, I haxed it and went for any dirt I could find. I didn't hafta look far. Her bookmarks were full of shit that screamed, "Hello, my name is Kaorin and i'm a friggen dyke!"

Well curiosity kills the cat, doesn't it…but imma still alive, biotch! All I got was a "OMG YOU DIDN'T!" and making me promise not to tell Sakaki. Well this big cat can't speak, so I didn't hafta answer to no stinken promise! Now, what to do with this info…

Hehe, I wonder how hard it would be to put this stuff on a flash drive while the lez is sleeping *insert evil grin here*

**Kaorin, Monday May 6, 2002**

Oh wow…I got a hug…Sakaki gave me a hug… 333 I feel so warm and fuzzy…like a little kitty cat…

Though he seemed more tired than happy to see his owner. Funny, I got plenty of good sleep last night. Also had a nice dream of Sakaki…they're getting more frequent lately the more I spend time with her. :3

**Sakaki, Monday May 6, 2002**

I was very happy to get back and see Maya and Kaorin again. It was nice visiting my parents, but being with friends always feels nicer. Maya seemed very sleepy. As soon as we got back she fell fast asleep. Enjoy your cat-nap, Maya.

**Maya**** SpyKat, Monday May 6, 2002**

Secret…Agent Cat, secret...

My gawd this dyke could sleep through a friggin earthquake if she was dreaming about Sakaki! Least I think it was Sakaki; she moans pretty quietly. In short, even though I knocked over a pile of CDs right next to her bed I still got the 2GB flashdrive filled with lesbian pics…both real & hentai. I would've had some fun with these myself, but Maya was on a mission, baby!

So forgive me Sakaki for not being that enthusiastic about seeing you today but Maya was a very tired kitty!

~Sleepies~ ZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Kaorin, Wednesday May 8, 2002**

I've been emailing Chihiro a lot lately. Turns out she kinda knew about me being a…a…*gulp*…lesbian. Yeah there, I said it. I don't think I'm ever gonna like boys like that, so whatever, right? Right. *sigh*

Rainbow-girl Yuri keeps bugging me that I never go to LGBT anymore…excuse me, but I don't want people to know about that just yet, so shut your trap before my entire class hears you! God, she is so loud and hyper it drives me INSANE! Okay, I'm exaggerating a bit, but telling her to shut up is like telling Ms. Yukari to slow down: IM-POSSIBLE! She kind of reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it…

**Maya, Wednesday, May 8, 2002**

Sakaki's a light sleeper. This does not bode well for SpyCat. I spendz afternoons with the dyke and Sakaki and I like to sleep in so I have no time for which to carry out my mastah plan. I need reinforcements soon.

**Kaorin, Friday, May 10, 2002**

Ugh, homeworks. T_T Astronomy and Calculus are done, since they are my two favs…I feel like such a nerd saying that, but hey, I'm an Astronomy nut. :P English is just…ugh, I would hate it if Sakaki didn't offer to tutor me this weekend. THANK YOU! History is also a drag, but manageable. Japanese, meanwhile, bores me half to death. Thank GOD none of my teachers remind me of that…that…THING that RUINED half my high school LIFE! Though my Cal Prof. is kind of pretty. She's young, like in her early 30s. She's really nice. =)

But of course, no one beats Sakaki! ^_^

**Sakaki, Friday, May 10, 2002**

I offered to tutor Kaorin in English this weekend. She seems to be having a hard time with it. She wanted to return the favor, but there aren't any subjects I'm particularly poor in. I'm sure she could give me all sorts of help in Astronomy if I was taking it.

I think I saw Kami-Neko today. But I barely caught a glimpse so I might have been mistaken. Hmmm…I just realized that calling him that must be a big ego-boost to him, since "Kami" also means "God", even though I'm writing it as "bite." Maybe that's why he always felt like he was superior to me…

**Maya, Friday, May 10, 2002**

Tell me if you heard this line before, "YOU'RE A GIRL?" Yesh, the topcat himself was just blown away at the fact that my archrival, my nemesis, my sworn enemy, is actually a friggin' girl!

Boy, gurl, or what have you, it don't mattah to me, long as the bitch gets the job done. Either she sneaks in when Sakaki's out playing with me and Kaorin or she distracts Sakaki long enough for me to do what I gottah do. Sakaki and that kat have an old history so that plan should work, too.

So what does the ho get for helping me? HA! You silly humans and your crazy ideas of fairness. In my world, if you are top cat, the bitches and the bums have to do as I say! And I am the top cat of this campus, let me tell you! Well, this dorm for now but eventually the entire campus will be my turf. KamiNeko is my first underling so far, but she says there are others in the building who will bow before my POWAH!

**Kaorin, Sunday, May 12, 2002**

Say Diary, did you think something was going to happen during my tutoring session with Sakaki? Did you really think I'd somehow end up in the perfect situation to tell her my feelings, that she'd accept and we'd be on the floor making out? No? Good, because neither did I. Really, in fact I went there totally not exp

(the next few lines are riddled with a few tear drops and are impossible to read)

was totally…oh, I'm sorry I just realized I cried all over the page. I've gone and wiped my eyes and since I've torn my heart out all over the smeared page I feel so much better. It was full of so much nonsense it's WAY better that I can't even read that musshy crap. So yeah, nothing happened. I was SO nervous the whole time and didn't get much into this little love-struck brain of mine, but being that close to Sakaki as she looked over my work…SO worth it!

More tutoring sessions will follow, and I won't have any STUPID expectations this time. Well, if something does happen it would be nice…maybe we can…OH GOD STOP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF, KAORIN!

**Maya, Sunday, May 12, 2002**

The Kaorin girl was over again today. Something about "tutoring," whatever that is. Apparently it involved two girls being apart doing separate things then suddenly very close as one MAYBE watches what the other is doing…then they start the process all over again until she "gets it right."

I'll never understand humans. Is it some sort of dating ritual or a masochistic torture game? Either way, the dyke was red as a tomato and I don't think she gotz a sunburn. The whole event made Maya feel like he was watching some lesbian roller coaster ride of hell. I mean damn, any more emotional turmoil and she's gonna explode!

I really need that bitch of a cat to work her magic already. I like that lezzy girl and cat gone it if it takes all my nine lives to get them together, so be it!

**Kaorin, Wednesday, May 15, 2002**

My love is for you:

erupting vibrant fire

painful in my heart.

Your love is to me:

mysteriously hiding.

Could it be for me?

Sacred and divine

A flower waiting to bloom

Reminds me of you.

Scary yet so kind.

A cool unseen by any man,

a girl like me sees.

Afraid to tell you.

Would you hate me? Or love me?

To ask? Or to lie?

The LGBT club thought my diary was good for me, so they suggested I make a poem or two to get my feelings out a bit more. I feel a lot better. 3 Every day I spend with Sakaki brings us closer and closer. I'm no longer nervous and fidgety around her. LOL I'm actually feeling more like myself! I even let loose a little and yelled at some punk kid and his dog! How dare they try to attack Maya! Maya was so happy he was rubbing up on me the rest of the day! O.O Sakaki was even making a jealous face. I hope I don't ever cause her to make that face again. If we were together, she would be my one and only…

Oh yeah, so we've gotten pretty comfortable being best friends, but…my heart is leaping out of my chest! I…I want to tell her! I want to confess my undying love for her. To tell her she is my world, that she makes everything bright. That I want her and only her. That she is my other half…

I'm getting ahead of myself. Even I know that I'm just getting caught in the moment here. I've watched her for three years, but I've only got to known her for barely two months. Am I seeing some sort of ideal in her, or is this really my Sakaki I'm imagining being with? Sometimes I wish Sakaki were a boy…

**Maya, Wednesay, May 15, 2002**

Now, just to set da record straight, okay? Maya is not, I repeat, NOT scared of no and his WIMPY-ASS OWNAH! I was all ready to go all HellKat on both of their hides, but my girl Kaorin's got my back. That girl has a tiger in her, I tell ya! Maya might have even heard a roar back der! To show my respect, I made sure to cuddle up to her and show her my love and stuffs. Not because I was glad she saved me or anything, NO! Just to show her that she is my bud and I gotz her back, know what I'm sayin?

Oh, and that dumb dog started it. I didn't do nothing. Where was I? Simple. On Sakaki's lap, eating mah cheezburger.

.com/albums/j121/ashura05/Works/maya_

**Kaorin, Monday May 20, 2002**

What…the heck…I…I'm struggling to make sense of all this in my head, let alone one paper. Fine, I'll just say it! Yuri kissed me. On the cheek. Yeah. This is weird. I…I dunno what else to say, it's so weird. I'm just gonna go to bed and ponder this whole thing…

I LOVE SAKAKI! You know, before you get any wrong ideas or anything. My mind's kinda clear now so I'll finish up. I don't really know how to deal with this. Yuri is so spontaneous like that I dunno if she means it or is just doing it to freak me the hell out. If so, it's WORKING! Yuri, you're a nice girl, but find someone else because Sakaki is the only one for me.

**Sakaki, Tuesday May 21, 2002**

I…I saw kami-neko…I do not know what he was doing up here, but I had to go look. It has been so long since I last saw him, after all. He bit me, of course, but as his sharp teeth sank into my fingers, i felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me. Just like old times.

Maya's acting weird today. Not sure why, exactly. He's sleeping right now, so I'll see how he acts tomorrow.

**Maya**** Spycat, Tuesday, May 21, 2002**

Mission completez. Yuri planted on Sakaki's computor Good job, KamiNeko. You shalls bee rewardeds plenties…just as soon as i get mah hands on moar catnip. Ooooh Sakaki, how could youz hide this from meh for so loooong? Is sooo good mmmmnnnnn!

**Sakaki, Wednesday, May 22, 2002**

Umm…I found these…files on my computer…I…I have no idea how they got there. They're all filled with girls…doing…things I shouldn't be looking at. I'm turning red all over just thinking about it…I remember Nyamo-sensei telling us about boys, but this is just…I don't know what to make of this.

I also found out why Maya was acting so weird…he got into the catnip I had been saving for our anniversary! Maya, no!

**Maya, Wednesday, May 22, 2002**

Maya, yes!

**Kaorin, Friday, May 24, 2002**

Don't know if I wanna go back to LGBT meetings anymore…I think they are trying to pair me up with Yuri. We went on a little dinner outing thing…they made it so I sit next to her…when we walked they moved so we were walking next to each other…

Yuri, you're fun, but I'm in love with Sakaki. Deal with it and stop it I just KNOW that was your hand on MY ass!

current mood: violated T_T

**Sakaki, Friday, May 24, 2002**

I looked through some of those pictures again…a lot of them look very happy…and I don't mean when they're just about to…I don't know if I feel comfortable saying this. Glad nobody but me can see this. I have no problem with people being like that. I don't know how I feel about it, myself. I just…always thought girls should be with boys. But looking at those pictures sometimes…makes me feel…

I don't think I'll look at those anymore. Maya's watching.

**Maya, Friday, May 24, 2002**

I see what you did there, Sakaki. ^^ Do those pictures make you HOT? All hot and bothered and wanting a certain short-haired girl? I bet they do!

I feel like an old naughty kat. In human years I'm pretty much a preteen. Oh, and reason my speech is getting less crazy? I have to write these things late at night or in the morning-both times when I'm sleepy.

It's not because some pansy author is trying to avoid making me sound gangster to avoid pissing certain people off. Certainly not.

**Maya, Monday May 25, 2002**

Maya is feeling catnip-withdrawal symptoms. No diary entry for today.

**Kaorin, Monday May 27, 2002**

Oh…wow. I swear in all the years I've crushed on her, I have NEVER, EVER fantasized or masturbated to Sakaki. Well maybe not consciously, but after today, I finally did. I'm a dirty girl. T_T

So what caused me to dirty my body with thoughts of Sakaki dripping wet while her eyes scanned my own equally naked body? The fact that it actually happened. Yes. You heard right.

I was shocked to discover today that my shower…was completely broken. The hallway naturally filled with cries of "EEEEEEK!" as the freeezing cold water hit my skin. Brrrrrr. So I was forced to bathe in the public dorm bath…great.

Now, you may call me a lesbian because I have a crush on Sakaki and have no interest in guys (thanks to the teacher-who-shall-not-be-named), but I have no problem with being naked with a bunch of girls. It's just I was scared Sakaki might be there too. After all, I heard as I headed down there that the hot water was out for the entire block of our dorm.

My fears came true: I was in there for ten seconds before my goddess herself stepped inside. OMGOMGOMG NOOOOOOOO! My face…it must have been soooo beet red! Well I wasn't gonna let Sakaki see me totally gawking at her so of course I did what any sensible crushing girl would: look away and try my hardest not to look her in the eye.

But my curiosity got the better of me so of course I tried to sneak a peek without Sakaki noticing. And of course wouldn't you know it but as soon as my eyes wander of her gorgeous dripping wet figure do they meet her own eyes….staring at me.

Wait, what? Why is Sakaki staring at me? And no, this wasn't just a glance or anything, she was staring RIGHT. AT. ME! Why? Oh god I just couldn't think! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't dare look a second longer. Thank GOD I had an ally in the bathhouse!

"Am I that good-looking, Kaorin?"

That little ice-breaker came from my good lesbian friend Yuri. Oh, and did I mention she had a lesbian tattoo on her arm? You know, the ones with the symbols for female interlocking? That one. So Ms. Obviously Lesbian hugging me in the public baths pretty much ruined my social life in one glomp.

But on the plus side Sakaki did not discover my stares and seems to not mind Yuri and me being buddies…maybe she's a bit dense? If so, I don't mind. It's…kinda cute for her cool image. On the bad side most of my dorm probably thinks I'm a lesbian and that Yuri and I are a couple. Once again, she's fun and everything, BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH SAKAKI-SAMA!

**Sakaki, Monday May 27, 2002**

The water was out in our dorm today, so I had to go to the public bath. I felt kind of embarassed; I've never liked to change in front of people, let alone be naked, even if it is a public bath. Well, my friend Kaorin was there, so it wasn't so bad.

You know, I never noticed before but Kaorin has such beautifully smooth skin. I was amazed at how perfect it was; flawless. I felt embarrassed staring at her like that, but really does look pretty when she's naked. I feel like a pervert for saying that, but it's true. She must take really good care of her skin. I try my best, but I still have blemishes here and there. I should ask her how she does it.

I met one of Kaorin's friends today, Yuri. They really get along, even if they were fighting a little you can tell they're good friends. Kaorin said she met her in her astronomy class while she gave her a playful kick. Very cute.

What was interesting was the pendant around Yuri's neck. It's the symbols for girl interlocking with each other…it reminds me of those pictures I found on my computer the other day. I wonder if Yuri's a lesbian? Does Kaorin know?

**Yuri, Monday May 27, 2002**

Kaorin's crush located. Name: Sakaki. Good points: Long black hair, large breasts, possibly kind-hearted, good at sports. Bad points: Scary-looking, tall, dense, shy personality if any, pimple on left side of her nose (might go away).

How in the world my Kaorin would fall for such an uninteresting girl is beyond me. -_- Is it the boobs? Seriously, is THAT the reason? Ugh, I'm feeling boob-envy again. Boob…it's a funny word, really. Boob…boobalicious…boobalicious boobies boobying Boob's boob boobly. Bison have got nothing on me! =P

So yeah, water was out in the dorm so I got to go to the public ones and see Kaorin (and her stupid crush)'s naked body. It's…wow. I want it. I want it under my own naked body as we make out in my bed with the lights off under sweet moonlight…yeah, I bet she would look AMAZING in the moonlight. Such creamy skin…it's asking to be licked. Well, least I got to touch it…so…so smooth… 3

Well until I can get Kaorin safely alone so I bring our a little of her dere side, I'll just enjoy the dreams I hopefully'll get to have tonight. ^_^


	3. Month 3 June

Azu-Diary

By Ashura05

Month Three-June

**Yuri, Tuesday, May 28, 2002**

They're talking about me. I can hear it through the walls, in the air, see it in their beady eyes, watching in the sub-basement of these dorms like an evil mastermind whose love for you burns like the heat of a thousand scorching suns, destined to blaze for an eternity. Oh, and the mini-microphones help, too. =P

I'll give her a week until I make plans to attack. Not sure if I want to go with grenades, sniper rifles, m16s, or just bring in the nukes. =D

Oh, found this awesome-looking cat this morning! Nyah~!

**Kaorin, Saturday, June 03, 2002**

Okay, maybe I was a bit paranoid with the whole social life being ruined because of Yuri thing. It's been a week and people are still talking to me and no one thinks I'm gay. Phew. So turns out quite a few people on my floor went to high school with Yuri. They're calling me her new victim. Should I be scared?

Well, she has a reputation for being eccentric with people she likes, crushing on or otherwise, so maybe I'm getting ahead of myself thinking she's in love with me.

**Yuri, Saturday, June 03, 2002**

Seems my reputation from high school precedes me. Oh well, not that it matters. Kaorin thinks I'm just being nice to her, lowering her guard while I ready my assault on her unsuspecting pure heart destined to be tainted with my undying lust for my short-haired goddess of beauty unrivaled by even the brightest and hottest of stars in the twinkling sky.

One…two…ten…fifteen…28 words in that long montage of insane phrases poured out of my genius love-struck brains, not counting pronouns, particles, etc. =P

Oh, side note: A+ on my last essay and finished first chapter of novel. Kaorin is my little inspiration of wuv! =D

*A/N: Yuri's "wuv" is in english.

（かおりんのこと、やっぱり私のwuvの吸気ですわ！）

**Kaorin, Friday, June 07, 2002**

Sakaki…where are you? T_T Seriously, I haven't heard from her since that incident at the baths…no way…did she…oh no she hates me, doesn't she? T_T

Okay, calm down Kaori. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding. Yeah, that's gotta be it. Maybe she has more schoolwork than I do or maybe...

Oh screw it, this is driving me nuuuuuuts! That's it, I'm going over to her room and ask her personally! Ready or not, Sakaki, here I come!

...

And here I'm back, empty handed. T_T Sakaki wasn't in her room. And I tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer her phone. And it's...9 p.m. So either I should be pretty worried or sad that she's purposely ignoring me and just not answering. I don't know which is worse.

**Yuri, Friday, June 07, 2002**

You ever have one of those nights where you know you have so many things you could be doing, but you end up doing nothing? Yeah, having one of those. I tried calling Kaorin to see what she's up to, but her phone's busy. Talking to that busty crush of hers, I bet.

Uguu...I'm having major writer's block so I'm just gonna go to bed early. Maybe I'll do something fun tomorrow, I dunno.

**Kaorin, Saturday, June 08, 2002**

Okay so Sakaki is okay and came home last night at about midnight. Yes, I listened from my room, but I was too tired from studying to confront her. She left early this morning and she still won't answer her phone. I'm feeling kind of depressed so I'm going for a nice walk to clear my head. I don't think I'll write any more today. Some lame-ass entry this is. =P

...

Um, that was...unexpected. Did...did I just go on a date with Yuri? O.O

Okay, let me back up a bit. I'm walking towards the nearby mall and there was a nice little clothing shop that caught my eye. Small shops like that are always the best, aren't they? =D So I'm just shopping around and I see this cute t-shirt and guess who grabs it at the same time? Yup, it was Yuri. She swears she didn't see me at all. Suuuure, you stalker. Hehe, I'm joking I don't really mean that...completely.

She let me buy it, since she already had a bunch already. She buys some funny shirts, I swear! I'd list some but I've already forgotten them. In return for letting me borrow it, she made me tag along with her into this little manga shop. I expected her to grab some yuri or shoujo-ai or something, but she picked up this new manga that just came out called "Elfen Lied."

I think I looked at more yuri than she did. I don't know if I especially liked any of them, though. Yuri says she doesn't either, that the best shoujo-ai comes from side characters in actual manga.

Well, whatever. We ate at this cute cafe that had the most delicious cakes! I even forget what we ate for actual lunch! It was nice though, just sitting and chatting with each other. She's in an intensive writing program and is taking art for electives. Naturally, she draws manga...shoujo-ai of course. She brought her sketchbook with her and some of those were really nice, even the ecchi ones. But I noticed they weren't any tall girls or girls with big chests like Sakaki...they all looked kind of normal...

So after everything, I take back what I said about Yuri, I guess. Maybe I just got the wrong impression, because she's very nice and funny and she can do this weird look with her eyes that makes my chest hurt after laughing so hard. :P

**Yuri, Saturday, June 08, 2002**

Thank you, Kamisama! Thou hast blessed me with a truly wonderful date with my wonderful friend (and not-that-secret crush), Kaori. Yes, apparently "Kaorin" is a nickname. Personally, I think "Kaori" sounds much cuter, so I'm gonna call her that from now on. And it makes her blush a little, how cute! ^_^

So I thought I'd go shopping at this cute shop I saw but didn't go last week and there I saw my love in a clothing rack over yonder. Naturally, I gave chase and snatched the young maiden as she picked up a shirt I agreed would look just perfect on her equally perfect body.

Okay, that was just the writer in me playing around. The shirt actually makes her look all kinds of awesome. It's got a picture of a happy girl and a sad boy with the symbols "girl greater than boy." Damn straight, 'Mai Love!'**

So then we go into a manga shop and I found this series called "Elfen Lied" ...omg, awesome! Cute girl that uses invisible hands to rip her enemies' limbs off...oh, if I only had those things my dear Kaori would no longer have to worry about her misguided lust towards that apathetic mass of boobs... :D (lol yandere, much? =P)

At lunch time I totally got her with my tongue. ^^ Oh yes, I did. That bit of sauce on her cheek was just begging me to lick it off, so i did. Tasty. I want more. ^_^ Ooooh, much more. I also showed her my art. She complimented me, yay! We "accidentally" stumbled upon my more ecchi works...one that I admit does rather look like us...sorry Kaori, that's not you there...

But if you ever want me to draw you, my dear Kaori, I will! Oooh, maybe even Titanic-style! *nosebleed*

**A/N: Again, in English. Also that symbols line was supposed to use the actual symbols, but doesn't like symbols…and yet it's fine with Japanese.

**Kaorin, Sunday June 09, 2002**

Oh Yuri, thank you so much for the wonderful time today. She invited me to Karaoke night with the LGBT club and we just had so much fun! I sang so much my throat feels hoarse but I don't care, it was KA-RA-O-KE NIGHT!

Now diary, you know me, so I'm sure you can imagine me singing Hamasaki songs the entire time, which I did, but Yuri turns out is also a Hamasaki fan, so I had someone to duet with! =D We sang "Signal" in perfect sync. O.O Like seriously, the rest of the group thought we could be performers. I just followed Yuri's lead at the beginning but wow that was fun! Singing vogue was also fun...Yuri busted out what she called "Egyptian" moves, whatever that was supposed to be, but it looked funny. =P

But Yuri singing alone...wow. Intense. I seriously had goosebumps. "End of the World" was awesome, but when she sang "Surreal," everyone got really quiet. When I asked her about when we walked home, she just said, "It's my song." Hmmm...

**Maya, Monday June 10, 2002**

Man, am I tired. I barely have enough energy to write in these things anymore. Today wasn't so bad so I at least can write this while my owner studies her friggin' brains out. She's working all my nine lives, but it's fine by me! If I can beat that damn biting cat it will be all worth it! She's been bragging on and on about her owner and how she's gonna kick my ass at-ah crap, Sakaki's coming, gotta go!

**Yuri, Monday June 10, 2002**

Sorry I didn't write earlier last night diary. Last night...kind of left me in a mood. I sang "Surreal," so yeah. I don't think I need to say anymore, right? Good...because I'd rather talk about...

KAORI! :D My fellow Hamasaki-fan, you sing divinely! She...she actually sang with me! I could have died! I could have died! TvT Singing "Signal" with her was just the highlight of the night! Oh, and when we did both "Friend" songs back to back... ^_^ Though hearing Kaorin sing "Poker Face" solo was also very nice.

And I got to sit next to her the entire time! Squee! Our knees touched so many times, it was all I could do not to just grab her and...

Well I better not think anything too crazy. :p Well off to studying! Midterms are almost here, after all!

**Sakaki, Sunday June 16, 2002**

I am quite glad this week is finally over. I haven't been writing at all lately because I've been so busy. Classes everyday, homework and study for midterms right after. Morning and Night until 2 a.m. I've been practicing with Maya.

Oh, I just realized I never wrote that in my diary yet. Two weeks ago I saw this flier for a cat expo on the school bulletin board and I thought I'd give it a shot. I felt bad for making Maya train that much, but he seemed really up for it.

The competition was so exciting! I met all sorts of owners and their cats...and none of them got scared of me or tried to bite me! I'm feeling a lot better about myself. My dream of becoming a veterinarian doesn't seem so far away now.

But I was very shocked to see the biting cat there at the show! And also surprising was its owner was Kaorin's friend, Yuri! Maya and KamiNeko almost got into a fight but I stopped Maya while Yuri told hers to save it until the competition. And they did; it was very close, but...

I WON! Yes, Maya and I won first place for WildCat (best shape). Maya seemed very proud of his accomplishment. Yuri and KamiNeko got 2nd for that category. I thought Maya being an endangered species might be a problem, but I explained his story to the judges when they questioned me. One of them was in tears after I was done!

The prize was a lifetime supply of cat food (which Maya likes), and a vacation package at the Hello Kitty Theme Park in Tokyo! Maya and I are both very tired after all that and exams (which went very well also), so we'll be putting that prize to very good use. But I've got one last exam to study for until can finally rest at ease.

**Yuri, Sunday June 16, 2002**

2nd Place! 2nd friggin' place! Oooooh, damn you, SAKAKI! Not ONLY were you my rival for Kaorin's love, but you just HAD to be my rival in the damn cat competition! I know I only got him like a month ago, but my cat Kami is the baddest cat in the whole world and you KNOW IT! I know how you sweet-talked the judges with the "Iriomote" bullshit so they'd pick you! Are you pulling the same crap with Kaorin's heart? I'm onto you, SAKAKI!

Sooooooo not telling Kaorin about this, either. :D

**Maya, Monday June 17, 2002**

Dude...it's official. I, Maya, am the baddest cat in town. Not just on campus, but in this entire city. I have a ribbon to prove it. See, it says "Wildcat, 1st Place." What that means is I am the most fit cat in this entire city. Not only that, but I beat, no, PWNZED KamiNeko into the dirt! IN-YO-FACE, you wannabe, 2nd place Feline! Now if you excuse me, I've got a lifetime supply of catnip to consume.

**Kaorin, Wednesday June 19, 2002**

Well my final exam was today and good riddance! I didn't think Astronomy would involve so much math! T_T Well now that that's over it's time for…SUMMER VACATION! :D It's a shame I can't go to Chiyo-chan's place with Sakaki again…but at least I'll STILL be going to someone's summer home! Apparently, the LGBT president is filthy-stinkin' rich and has her own summer home in…um…where was it again? Ah well, I'll ask Yuri later. We're gonna be leaving tomorrow, so I hafta hurry up and pack!

**Yuri, Wednesday June 19, 2002**

Two weeks…TWO WEEKS alone with my darling Kaori…Well alone save for the few club members who will be joining us. But that's fine, because they will be helping me in my Kaori conquest! :D As Event Coordinator, I have all two weeks of craziness planned all to make Kaori-chan mine! Hmmm…not sure on that "Kaori-chan" bit…ah, I'll work on pet names later once we're alone in bed…naked…in the dark…touching each…

Please excuse me I have to go mast-er, pack. ^_^

**Sakaki, Friday, June 21, 2002**

I miss Kaorin. She's not picking up her cell and I knocked on her door and she wasn't there. My prize vacation to the Hello Kitty park allows me to take one guests and I wanted to invite her, but… Well, it's not for another two weeks, so I guess I have time before I have to call her...

**Maya, Saturday, June 22, 2002**

Apparently being ridiculed in front of a large crowd wasn't enough for KamiNeko. Well, if it's a rematch you want, it's a rematch you'll get! Bring-it-on!

**Sakaki, Sunday, June 23, 2002**

Maya came back today covered in dirt and scratches. The poor guy was so exhausted he didn't even put up a fight when I cleaned him up and gave him a bath. I wonder what happened to him. Maybe I should lock the windows from now on…

**Maya, Monday, June 24, 2002**

Fuckin Biting Cat…it was an AMBUSH! I was ready, I was set to kick some serious tail, when every cat and their grandma pounced on me! I..I am not ashamed to admit I barely got out of there alive. I was beaten, bruised, but not humiliated. You don't feel humiliated when your enemy cheats. Am I pissed? Oh yes. Words cannot describe how much hatred I have for that damn feline. Not because I was gang-kicked in the middle of an alley, but for what they stole from me. Yes, that's right. Fuckin' bastards stole mah medal! She will pay. Her, and every single one of her fuckin' posy. Mark my words, for my name…is Maya. Son to a murdered mom, pet to a worthy human. And I will have my vengeance.

**Wednesday, June 26, 2002**

"Tap-tap-tap," came a soft rattle. Sakaki slept heavenly in her sleep, oblivious to the noise on the other side of the room. But an ever-alert resident of the dorm's ears caught on to the impeding sound. Maya slid out of his makeshift bed and jumped from dresser to desk to closet and peered out of the top window Sakaki could never seem to lock.

"Get lost, you fuckin' cheat."

"Relax, Maya," she said, her trademark smile missing as she stood poised outside the glass, "I only came here to talk."

"Bull-crap. More like ambush me instead of fighting cat-to-cat like a-"

"Here," she said, tossing a blue ribbon against the glass.

"T-that's my-!"

"As one Wildcat to another, I know you deserved it."

"Then why the gang-?"

"Not my idea. I went along because they would have skinned me alive!"

"And giving this to me won't?"

"My owner hates to lose," KamiNeko grinned, "So much so that she painted my silver ribbon blue so it was almost identical to yours."

"Even the lettering?" Maya laughed, pushing the glass open and sliding the ribbon inside.

KamiNeko laughed as well, "Nope, but those dumb second-grade cats can't read fo' shit anyways!"

"Fo' sure!" Maya grinned, slapping his paw with KamiNeko's, "You really should have sided with me in the first place. We could have taken all of them."

"Not Hiro. He's crazy in a fight. He got third and landed the first hit on ya, remember?"

"So…" Maya said, staring at KamiNeko, "If we beat him, the pack is ours?"

"It's possible…you seriously want to lead those idiots?"

"They're stupid, but you can't guarantee they won't come after me. The only way to guarantee my peace is to take them over."

"Think you can do it?"

"I'll need some backup," Maya said, smiling confidently at KamiNeko, "You in?"

"Let's kick some tail," she grinned her trademark evil smile.

**Maya, Friday, June 28, 2002**

It's finally over. The school is officially mine. Strange as it sounds, with KamiNeko's help, we overpowered the gang and took out their true leader, Hiro. Turns out KamiNeko was too weak to stand against them, but with us working together, we managed to hold our own. Once Hiro fell, the rest surrendered peacefully. It was almost too easy after that, though Hiro put up one hell of a fight.

But that wasn't the end of the night. Maya had one other score to settle. And score I did! =D Maya is no longer a little kitten, for tonight I am a CAT! KamiNeko is now my oh so evil little mate of death and together we will rule this school like tyrants! Mwahahahahaha!

Oh, and to the residents of dorm 2-B…sorry about the noise. ^^


	4. June Bonus

**Maya, Sunday Oct 17, 2010**

So here it is, the fabled bonus chapter forged through blood, sweat and tears through weeks of pain, suffering, and ancient demon rituals all to spawn...**_THIS!_** Originally this bonus chapter was going to be done in the standard writing format, with actual paragraphs and dialogue...but then Ashura turned out to be a wuss and scrapped the whole idea! Pansy. Then he gets all these good lines to use but can't cuz it's in diary style and he's pacing around the room like an idiot trying to figure it all out.

So you get this. Diary format with some quotes here and there to make you wonder just WTF went on in that damn house that the two girls aren't mentioning. Fuckin' tease. Maybe if you beg him enough, Ashura MIGHT write the whole thing...which might take years.

Why is this a bonus chapter if it's a full chapter long? Simple: I'M NOT FRIGGEN IN IT! That and it takes place during part of Chapter Three. So anyways, enjoy your bonus chapter devoid of my awesomeness. _**All quotes correspond to the entry that follows them, usually by the entry writer, though not always the case**_, yattah yattah yatta, etceteras, etc…START THE DAMN FIC ALREADY!

Azu Diary

By Ashura05

June Bonus: It's Always Summer in Azumanga Daioh

**Kaorin, Thursday June 20, 2002**

Oooooh, that Yuri! I can't believe she told me the wrong meeting time for the car pool! Woke me up an HOUR before my alarm was supposed to go up and rushes me out with my stuff while STILL-IN-MY-PAJAMAS! Thank GOD it was early or I would have DIED from embarrassment! T_T Not only that, but I...because of her I FORGOT my diary! T_T T_T T_T

So yeah, all these entries until I get back home are all from memory. Bare with me here, it's gonna be a long ride. I wrote some things on paper I managed to scrap, but most of this is from my exhausted head. And yeah, the trip was exhausting...mentally. I'd rather not go into details in one entry...the way I'm feeling, day-by-day entries will be best.

Soooo Yuri and Ii had to sleep in the same room. Why? Well, everyone except for the two of us are either already a couple or a bunch of annoying freshmen fangirls. And by fangirls, I mean yuri-obsessed fangirls, all trying to pair me and Yuri up for their own selfish fantasies. My otaku cousin was right: fangirls ruin EVERYTHING!

Food was good. Ana (the president) and Matsuri (secretary) are pretty good chefs. Matsuri's a little weird, though...not crazy weird, just a bit...air-headed? Dopey? I dunno, whatevers.

Yuri didn't try anything in bed...that night.

**Yuri, Thursday June 20, 2002**

Well this little trip is turning out different than I thought. Turns out I got the meeting time wrong so I had to wake Kaori (in her cute PJs squee!) and drag her sleepy butt downstairs. I even forgot to bring Kami, but she's a wildcat so she can fend for herself. We argued the entire way there, and our club's yuri fangirls kept insinuating things about us that I don't want Kaori thinking...not yet, anyways. Too soon, girls. Too soon.

I'm really, REALLY grateful that our club has an even number of people and enough couples so that Kaori and I can sleep in the SAME bed! Did I plan this? What do you think? ^^

**Kaorin, Thursday, June 21, 2002**

Yuri...please...I hope to god you were asleep because if you did that on purpose...well I'm sure someone out there can think of a good, painful way to bring you to an inch of death. Anyways, the little lesbian managed to grope me, yes, GROPE ME in my sleep! Now, I might wash this off if she just happened to have her hand there...but how do you "accidentally" get BOTH hands around my chest? And the way you were moaning back there...you have some perverted dreams, Yuri...

Well I've had them of Sakaki so I suppose I can't complain. -_- Anyways, we went to the beach afterwards and had so much fun! I enjoy the beach a lot more when I don't get carsick on the way there. =P

Okay, okay, yes Yuri I will admit it. You did look good in that bikini. Yes, I was totally blushing. You are an attractive girl and it did compliment all your good curves. Especially...god can't believe I'm writing this, but that ass...Just...perfect oh god I kept looking at it! Ohhhn no I'm turning all red just thinking about it! Stop it, Kaorin! Okay, long story short Yuri has one nice behind, I admit it. However...you can cover up with those frills all you like, but you are still flat. =P Not as flat as Tomo or Osaka, I'll give you that, but you're still considered flat, Ms. Pancake. ^^

**Yuri, Thursday, June 21, 2002**

Before you ask, no I did not do anything to Kaori last night. I really don't get that concept. For one, she might wake up. Then it'd be awkward, she'd be mad, any chance I had at a REAL relationship goes down the drain. Though by the end of this trip...something might happen...I hope.

Now for today's entry, the almighty obligatory BEACH EPISODE! :D And Kaori in a bikini is such a sight...too bad you couldn't see it, Diary. I promise I'll make one of the fangirls send me a picture and clip it to the page later! Such a nice bikini...and to think she'd been wearing one-pieces all this time! Such a waste! But the best part about it was my new bikini had her staring in all the wrong ways! No, no I am NOT joking! She was totally staring at me! And blushing, too!

Okay, I could be wrong. Maybe I was just imagining things. One of those "seeing only what you expected to see" moments. I mean, I have a decent body, but my boobs are...lacking. T_T

Oh, cheer up, Yuri! You have the rest of the trip to get her to stare at your body for real, so hop to it!

**Kaorin, Friday, June 22, 2002**

Barbecues are awesome. Especially when they're followed by romantic stargazing and-hey, what's with the sneaky arm around me, Yuri? That's what I thought. Well anyways, VP Yuri had this "challenge series" throughout the trip and the person with the most points gets an autographed neko-koneko doll. It's cute and all, but the real reason I want it is to give it to Sakaki! :D So first challenge was name as many constellations as you can...haha you should just give me the prize already, Yuri. Ahem...There's Orion, and the big dipper...and if you look closely, it points directly to-I SAID STOP IT!

**Yuri, Friday, June 22, 2002**

Kaori, you look so dreamy when you gaze at the stars. Makes me want to slowly lean in and kiss those sweet pink lips...but I'll settle for an arm around you. ^_^ Too bad you noticed...would have been the perfect night. I wonder...was she thinking about Sakaki as she stared into the night's sky? Or was she thinking of me...and the possibilities as countless as the stars in the milky way?

...nah! :P

**Kaorin, Saturday, June 23, 2002**

Girls...you aren't fooling anyone. You did that on purpose. I meant what I said; I will never-EVER forgive you for what you just did. Hell hath no fury like Kaorin scorned...and I am scorned, believe me. My, yes my first kiss...stolen...by Yuri. T_T

I don't blame you one bit, Yuri. Well, maybe a little since I know you wouldn't do anything to stop it, but I am fully blaming those little devils for tripping us. Now had you been the mastermind behind that plan, then that makes things different...

Now that that little rant is out of the way...

Lips...they are soft. I didn't think kissing was gonna be like that, but it's soft and feels pretty nice. And yes, my heart skipped a beat, but it was my first kiss, of course I would blush after...before masking the blood seeping into my cheeks with red unadulterated KAORI FURY! *ahem* sorry, I'm done. =P

Oh and...perhaps Yuri isn't so flat after all...yeah, gonna let you ponder that for a moment.

...

...

...

Okay, yes my hand fell on her breast. She does have a chest and...it's nice and soft and...dammit, Yuri! First thought of Sakaki this summer and it's how her breasts would never fit so nicely in my hands! Enjoy your points while you can, Yuri.

**Yuri, Saturday, June 23, 2002**

YOU STUPID FANGIRLS, I'MMA GONNA KILL YOU!

Death is too good for the lot of you. Forgiveness is NOT an option! I will make you pay in ways you never thought possible! I will...

Okay, I'm done. :P Now, as for what the little brats did, well...they made me steal Kaorin's first kiss. What, I should be happy? The hell I am! I did NOT want my first kiss to be some accidental tripping of someone's leg! I wanted to kiss Kaorin because she wanted to. Because we both wanted to. I...didn't want it to be something I'd regret. T_T

Though I did not mind Kaorin's hand on my breast. That felt nice...very nice...dammit I can't do *that* with Kaorin in the same room! T_T T_T T_T

* * *

"_Why...why did you do it? Why risk your neck like that?"_

"_Because I love you."_

* * *

**Kaorin, Sunday, June 24, 2002**

Today was...god so much happened...so fast it's like a blur. My mind is numb, my heart won't stop aching...

Yuri, she...she saved me. From a group of guys trying to hit on me and not taking no for an answer. I was just trying to get some ice cream! I struggle, and they push me onto the ground. That's when Yuri comes over and gets between me and them and yells at them to stop it. Next thing I know she's fighting them all at once, looking so determined and...cool...really cool. Just like...just like Sakaki.

She was all dirty and bruised up after, and she goes and asks me if I'M okay. I'm fine, but you...you really didn't have to do that. Why did you?

Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. Because I got my answer. She...Yuri's in love with me. I had a feeling all this time but to hear it right from her lips is...I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to think. I...I have Sakaki. I want Sakaki. Dear God I wish Sakaki was here so I can tell what's right and what's wrong again...

**Yuri, Sunday, June 24, 2002**

Hehehe, Ana and I have collaborated tomorrow night's event to be the legendary King Game! The strategy is to slowly work out way up to more...perverted antics. ^_^ I look forward to seeing Kaori take her top off...

Yeah, like that's gonna happen, but if it does...who am I to stop it? ^_^ It's gonna be such a blast...oooooh, I can't wait! But first, the beach awaits once again before we go for a late night shopping mission! I'm bringing the rope and crowbars! )

...

I shouldn't have done that. Not saving Kaorin, but what I did after. I...I shouldn't have confessed. Now she knows and I can't...I can't keep up this facade for much longer.

The mask is slipping...

**Kaorin, Tuesday, June 26, 2002**

I don't remember the previous night. I woke up this morning with a huge headache, no memory of the night before, and a topless Yuri's hand resting on my breast. First thought: I got drunk and Yuri took advantage of me. Worse is when I ask her what happened, she tells me, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." in a way that makes me think something DID happen and I'm not gonna like it. So I storm off to ask Ana and Matsuri what happened, in vivid detail. Here's the full story:

We played the King Game last night. I was told it was a lot of fun, except for when I apparently had to eat leftover natto. . The fangirls later told me some of the more perverted escapades like Yuri giving me a backrub with the guise of UNDOING MY BRA! They say it was a dare, but...you never know. And apparently Yuri had to take her top off, which explains why she ended up like that. Why she never put one on later I didn't find out until after the Prez explained what ended the game.

Apparently I had been drinking some punch the fangirls brought out. Worst-mistake-ever. The bowl had been spiked of course and as the game went on, I got more and more tipsy. So much that when I was ordered to kiss Yuri...I...I...I was all over her.

I know, I don't understand it, either! Why would I want to...I must have had a lot of alcohol in me. I mean, I like her, but...not in that way...I think. Ugh, so confused!

Anyways, you'd think Yuri would jump at this chance, right? WRONG! O.O I know, weird, right? She stopped me before I could kiss her and let lose a fury hell hath no upon the fangirls. I was told she looked like she would murder them on the spot! She ended the game right there and took me up to our room to put me to bed. After that no one knows what happened, so I asked Yuri again. She tells me again, "Nothing happened," in that same voice that right then made me think...frustration. Then she threw me a note she made me write that night so I could get some sleep and "kiss her in the morning," whatever that meant. Here's the note:

_Yuri,_

_You don't belive me, but I'm crazy bout you ! I wanna kiss yaou so bad but you won't let me. I know I love you so I guess I'll kiss you tomorrow, right? I mean, alcohjol or not I feel what I feel so nothing should change, right? Belive me, Yuri, I love you so much, no matter what I say when I'm sober. Oh right htis is a message for me, right? Listen, me. I love Yurik. don't dtry to deny it, you love Yuri and andI dunno you shoiujld know cuz you're me so figure it out yourself! Oh, and make sure to give Yur i a niiiiice kiss when you wake up, kay?_

_~Kaori_

...yeah, I was totally drunk, wasn't I? This...this note changes nothing. It shouldn't. I mean, I was drunk. Yet why...why do I feel that some part of me...means this? Ugghh! So confused and I have a headache! T_T

...

Headache died down a bit, so I asked Yuri why she put me to bed instead of making me stay with someone else. I mean, if I was drunk and "all over her," why would _she_ take me to bed? Apparently, _everyone_ was a bit tipsy that night and she was afraid I'd do something I might regret and they wouldn't care. Which makes me wonder how much everyone's telling me is true.

Well, like I said everyone's got a bit of a headache, even Yuri from all the crap we caused last night so we're all just gonna relax for today. Though I'm still pissed and irked and so confused I'd rather not talk to Yuri for a while. Maybe the rest of the vacation, I dunno.

**Yuri, Tuesday June 26, 2002**

Wasn't able to write last night. Too many things happened. Things that weren't supposed to happen. It's...really hard to smile as usual now. I feel like crap, even though I didn't have any of that spiked punch last night.

Damn fucking fangirls. I hate them, all four of them! Luckily, no damage was done. I prevented Kaorin from doing something stupid, which would have been kissing or more with me. As much as I would have loved that...a drunk Kaorin that won't remember a thing is not the person I want to have sex with. Especially not for a first time. Anyways, one more stunt like that and the fangirls are kicked out. I wanted them out this morning, but Ana said to give them one more chance. Yeah, one more chance to fuck my relationship with Kaorin up even more! Ah well, if I can't kick them out, I'll make them regret coming here...and I think I have just the thing...

Kaorin doesn't even believe me when I say "nothing happened." Well, why would she? I did just confess my love for her and she woke up in bed with me half naked (took my top off for a dare. Didn't feel like putting a shirt on).

She asked me why I fell for her. I didn't have an answer. She was there. She was fun. Why wouldn't I like her? But...I'm such an idiot. Why did I fall for this again? Dammit, Kaorin. This is all your fault.

* * *

"_You keep saying 'but I love Sakaki,' but I've never heard you say 'I don't love Yuri.'"  
_

* * *

**Kaorin, Wednesday June 27, 2002**

Today I guess we all tried to get rid of the bad vibes. Props to Yuri for the smooth fishing idea. It was quite relaxing and we caught a lot of good fish for dinner that night. I don't know how one of the fangirls managed the small tuna, but I easily won this one with my 70KG GROUPER! Well, technically I have to share the points with Yuri, since she helped me reel it in. Thanks a lot, Yuri. Too bad we couldn't keep it but at least I got the picture to prove it!

Yeah, we've pretty much made up. It still feels a bit weird, but after talking with Ana, I think I owe it to her to talk about this seriously instead of sounding like such a bitch.

**Yuri, Wednesday June 27, 2002**

Fishing strategy was a success! Everyone's nice and relaxed, Ana gets to calm Kaorin down, and I get to think about my next strategy to get things on track and to mend the fangirls' unintentional sabotage. Caught nothing but rockfishes all day, but at least I got to rethink how I want to go about things. I don't think I can pursue Kaorin again anytime soon, which sucks but I have to look at things realistically. Right now I should focus on getting her back as a close friend. I hate to do this, but there's only one way to do it: get her together with Sakaki.

I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like I have to do it. It...will make Kaorin happy. I want her to be happy, even if I'm not. I mean, Kaorin rejected me, but...she doesn't hate me. I'm happy for that, at least. And if it doesn't work out with Sakaki, then I'm here for her. This'll work out. But I'll carry out that plan after tomorrow's special event. That one's gonna be an all-nighter, so there will be no time for small talk.

* * *

_"This is just a trick! It's not real! This has to be some kind of dream or-!"_

_"Dream or reality, your feelings are real. And feelings are my reality!"_

* * *

**Kaorin, June 28, 2002**

So tonight's event was the obligatory Test of Courage challenge. Yay. Say it with me everyone. yay. So not an occult freak. Ah well, Yuri gets points for the biggest ToC I've heard of. We had to travel from the "spooky" cave near the beach, trek through the "dark" forest without setting a foot on the path, and ending our "adventure" at the *cough* *cough* "haunted" house we're staying at.

Oh, and we all had to conveniently split into groups of two. So guess who I was holding hands with the entire time? OMG diary, you must be psychic! Yes, the answer is Yuri! Pairing was random my $$! Ah, goddammit I'm feeling too damn sarcastic to write the next part. Hold on a sec while I read some yuri manga.

...

Okay, I'm good. The cave was...pretty spooky. Claustrophobia and all that. Fangirls jumping at a drop of water on their spine was priceless...Yuri totally set them up by forcing them to back up a little for a commemorative photo. ^_^ Awesome. However, that was it for the light-hearted spooky stuff. Things soon got serious. Very. Serious. Our guide for the caves led us to a dark section of the cave where even the light from the lanterns seemed dark. There he told us a story of a young maiden who was betrayed by the person she loved. In her fury, she killed his lover and when he still would not love her, she killed him and then took her own life, cursing all that toyed with hearts with her dying breath. It is said that she sucks the souls of all who play with love by giving them the fated kiss of death. Those few sentences don't do the story justice, I'm afraid. Even I had chills during his spooky tale.

We were each given a sacred dagger to protect ourselves with since the spirit can only be banished by stabbing her in her own tortured heart. Then it was time to make our way through the forest, each of us taking different routes. The fangirls apparently had set some traps of their own for us ahead of time, for Yuri and I found ourselves snagged in a rope net. I lost my knife in the process, but Yuri got to work cutting us loose and jumped down to catch me afterwards.

She never got the chance. As soon as she dropped down into the dark bushes, she let out this horrifying scream. I jumped down, almost spraining my ankle but I ignored the slight pain in my leg and called out for her. No answer. I called again and again, looking everywhere and clawing my way through the bushes but there was no sign of her! I kept telling myself this was all a plan. Some kind of sick setup by the fangirls or Yuri to scare the crap out of me.

Ana and Matsuri soon came by, having rushed over when they heard my screams. I thought for sure Ana would know if something's up, but she said that all Yuri had planned was more ghost stories when they got back. Matsuri was obviously worried, tears in her eyes from the mere thought of Yuri...I'd rather not think it.

Yuri wasn't the only victim. We barely walked four feet when we heard more screams. The screams of the fangirls begging for their lives. We found them all on the ground, all of them dead. Yes, dead. Ana herself checked their pulses and I know she has a license for CPR. This was her final act before she was grabbed and thrown against a tree before some...thing kissed her and sucked out her very soul. Not. Good.

We ran. As fast as we could through the forest, the cry of the ghost echoing behind us. We ran straight towards the house, never looking back. I quickly began bolting and barricading the door, but I forgot one thing: ghosts can move through walls. It was there: behind us, its eyes filled with a fury I have never seen in my entire life. I screamed. Matsuri screamed. I've never felt so scared.

The ghost picked up Matsuri and flung her to the other side of the room. She appeared okay, but the ghost soon turned to me. And it spoke. A long rant filled with hate, cursing me for the deeds I had done, for how I juggled the hearts of Yuri and Sakaki in my own. I kept telling myself this is but a dream, or some trick. I thought perhaps Yuri was behind that disfigured face, but the ghost had her, upstairs chained to the banister. She called to me, and the ghost smiled before gliding up to Yuri and giving her that horrible kiss of death.

My heart sank. Tears welled in my eyes. Something broke inside of me and I lunged at the demon with Matsuri's dropped knife, slashing at the demon who merely slapped my hand away. She continued to curse me, baking me up against the wall. I tried to fight back, but she was strong and held me to the wall. "Repent for your sins with death," she whispered before kissing me. And my world went dark.

I woke up later to the sound of cheering. Apparently Matsuri was able to vanquish the demon and as such restored our souls. I was so glad Yuri was still alive. I-I mean I love Sakaki but...the thought of losing Yuri is horrible. How can I stay mad at her after all that?

Some part of me still thinks this might have been some very well orchestrated plot, but the words of the demon still echo in my head:

Fake or not, the feelings were real.

* * *

_"YOU! Severers of the red thread! Players of hearts! A curse to all your kind for the pain you have wrought! For your crimes, there is no redemption!"_

* * *

**Yuri, June 28, 2002**

Oh...my...GOD! Tonight was...oh god I am so freaked out. My entire body can't stop shaking. My heart is beating so fast. It was...it was...so...PERFECT!

I can't believe how smoothly it all went! I mean, I expected a few slip-ups, sure, but the execution was FLAWLESS! They-they moved...EXACTLY as I predicted they would! They stepped in all the right places; looked at all the right times in all the right directions!

Oh sorry, allow me to explain, diary. Forgive me for not mentioning my diabolical scheme earlier, but I wanted you to be as utterly surprised as my victims were. The whole thing was set up in advance, just a little each night but I did most of it during the "king game" fiasco. I wish that was all planned but it really was just a convenient accident that set up the story oh so well. I paid the tour guide to tell some crazy ghost story about a vengeful lover I wrote up. He was a brilliant storyteller! My words and his voice sent chills down everyone's spine, even mine! He then gave out "sacred knives" which are really special prop knives that look and feel real but are blunt and shrink when pressed upon. Thank you, Hollywood!

Then we had everyone travel through the dark forest where Kaori and I "accidentally" triggered one of MY traps that I blamed on the fangirls. Luckily Kaori dropped her fake knife so I could use my real one to cut the ropes. I fell right onto the bush and screamed for my life while I silently moved to the other side of the nearby tree. I was out of Kaori's sight as I dashed through the path, easily catching up to the fangirls. This part is my favorite by far. They were in the perfect spot, I could not believe it! I quickly switched on the speakers and spoke through my hidden mic. The look on their faces was PRICELESS! White as ghosts, they were! Then I switched on the hidden projectors while I put on my makeup and outfit I hid in a hollow tree. I was just in time, for one of them had dashed right in my direction just as I had finished the last touches. I smashed her against the tree and kissed her! Yup, you heard me! Well, not just kissed her. I also slipped this little easily dissolving pill into their mouths. It dissolves a bit in my mouth when I put it in and when I kiss them it's worn down enough so they can't even detect it and it puts them right to sleep. My timing had to be perfect though, otherwise I risked going to sleep, too.

One by one they fell to me as I unleashed my almighty fury upon them, popping up behind them, throwing knives, and perfecting my evil noises. It felt sooooo good to act all evil and demonic! Could this be the true me, I wonder? ^_^

I barely had time to relish in the moment, however, for Ana, Matsuri, and Kaori soon came to the rescue. I quickly dashed aside to let Ana analyze my victims and she of course pronounced them dead as planned. It was then I grabbed her and knocked her out as well. Sorry, Ana, but I have to stick to the plan. I then chased the frightened duo through the forest, using my carefully planted fakes to lure them around in circles while I dashed into the house ahead of them and picking a good hiding spot. I could barely contain my laughter as Kaori locked and barricaded the door while I slowly snuck up behind them. The way Matsuri slowly turned her head before I tossed her aside was classic! Sorry I had to throw ya, Mats. Collateral damage and all that. :P

This was my moment. Every pit of anger and angst I had towards Kaori was unleashed in a masterpiece of words that could have won me the Oscar! ^_^ It's kind of lucky I got to do this with a mask on, or I probably would crack by tomorrow and end up saying something I would regret.

I easily disarmed her and her failed attempts at fighting back. She did suspect I was the culprit, but I had a projection of myself upstairs just in case. Using a very thin wire/pulley system that was hidden in plain sight, I floated up to my fake self and faked a kiss of death, the recorded me reacting so perfecting in such perfect timing...I still can't believe how well that turned out!

I turned to Kaori and finished her off with my kiss and then it was just me and Matsuri. Just as planned. She went ballistic! Such a timid girl, yet so ferocious when all her friends lay dead around her. I went easy on her at first, but I was forced to step up my game or it would be over too quickly. Eventually she prevailed and stabbed me in the chest with the fake knife that flattened into my body. She stabbed it at the perfect place, puncturing the sac of fake blood I had kept hidden. With my final breath, I let loose a cry of agony before releasing my huge smoke bomb, covering the entire room while I made my way upstairs to trash my clothes and lie lifeless on the floor. Matsuri was deemed a hero after everyone woke up and no one suspected a thing.

Not only that, but Kaori seems to have forgiven me since I practically just died in front of her. I had a feeling that would do it, but to have all of my objectives come through so perfectly was just amazing! I got my revenge on the fangirls, Kaorn's forgiven me, and Matsuri got a huge boost in self-confidence. This was a very good night. ^_^

One more thing that happened but I had to write the next morning: Kaorin actually cuddled with me! Well, not quite. She hugged me in bed at first, but then after some chatting she switched to just my arm. I really did scare her, didn't I? It took everything I had not to tell her it was me all along. Dreams that night were very nice. ^_^

**Kaorin, June 29, 2002**

Well after last night it sure was nice to have a nice relaxing time at the local festival. It's been a long time since I've worn a yukata, too and...no, Yuri, I don't care what you say I am NOT going naked under there! Perverted little...

*ahem* I wish I could have seen Sakaki in a yukata, though. And, just maybe...she seems like the traditional type so perhaps she would be naked under...dammit, once again I can't insult Yuri without insulting myself! T_T

I, Kaori, am now the proud owner of my very own turtle! ^_^ He's so cute, but I can tell he's a tough lil turtle. I'm naming him, "Tor-chan," though Yuri seems to like calling him "Tori,"* which is just WRONG! Dammit, Yuri.

We all split up during this time to do our own thing and meet up for the fireworks later. Naturally, Yuri followed me the entire time. Fine by me, I guess. We had fun playing all the games, even if she did beat me at goldfish scooping. I thought I was always pretty good at it, but that technique of yours...it's aint human!

All fun and games aside, it seems I just can't end my nights normally. T_T Just when I let my guard down, she kisses me JUST as the fireworks go off! As if my mind hasn't been blown enough, she tells me that she's gonna help me with Sakaki! Wait, what? You kiss me and then say you're gonna help me win over Sakaki? I am so confused.

_*Tori=bird in Japanese_

**Yuri, June 29, 2002**

Festival strategy a success. I had tons of fun with Kaori and even got to give her a real kiss before dropping my lil bomb. And it felt really good. Her lips are so soft. I can tell when (not if) we kiss for real it will be AMAZING! Her face afterwards was so dumbfounded and hilarious too! Confused as she may be though, Kaori's agreed to let me help her with her lil Sakaki problem. We were joined by the rest of the group so I couldn't go into a lot of detail with her but we've got plenty of time. No rush, right? ^_^

* * *

"_This is all part of some plot, isn't it? Score some points with me, letting me fall, then picking up the pieces and seducing me when I'm at my weakest?"_

"_That did cross my mind, yes."_

* * *

**Kaorin, June 30, 2002**

My eyes...they cannot unsee what I just saw. I was going to ask Ana for some advice but instead I walk in on her and Matsuri making out on the bed! O_O And I...I think her hand was up Matsuri's shirt...and those whimpering noises as they kissed...I...I can't get it out of my head! To make matters worse, I keep imagining me kissing what seems to be a flipflop between Sakaki and Yuri. Must be because she kissed me last night! Dammit, Yuri, stop invading my Sakaki fantasies!

I guess Yuri meant what she said about helping me with Sakaki. She just told me the reason I haven't seen her in a while: she was training for a cat expo with Maya! I still get the chilling feeling I was blown off, but Sakaki seems to really like these sort of things so I guess it makes sense...maybe. Yuri went to the same expo with her cat, Kami (for its bite apparently, though I do suspect there might be some underlying egotistical reason), so she only found out a couple days before we left. Yuri thought I wouldn't go with them if I knew the real reason, especially since there's a chance Sakaki might use the grand prize trip for two with me! Do you think I'm that low as to brush you guys off all for Sakaki? Don't answer that.

So we're pretty sure Sakaki's going to take me and when she does, I'm supposed to confess...OH GOD I CAN'T DO IT! Yuri's gonna coach me through it, but...but...I don't care if it's a perfect opportunity, it's TOO SOON! T_T

* * *

"_We're the same, you and I. We both love someone who might never love us back."_

* * *

**Yuri, June 30, 2002**

Went over the master plan with Kaorin. I'm sure Sakaki's gonna take Kaorin to Hello Kitty Land and with it being the two of them it's the perfect time to tell her how she feels! I can't just see it now: my darling Kaori alone with that giraffe on top of the ferris wheel. It's just getting dark; the sunset is dazzling and creating the perfect mood as they stare deep into each other's eyes. "Sakaki, I have something to tell you," she says, fidgeting in her lap. "What is it, Kaorin?" Sakaki asks, oblivious to the situation. "I...I..." she stammers unable to get the words out.

I'd rather not imagine the rest. It's too painful to bear. T_T But I have to help her. I mean...at least one of should be happy. No, who am I kidding, that's utter bullshit. To be honest, if Kaorin succeeds and Sakaki does accept her feelings, it's like...seeing my first fantasy come true. If nothing else, I'd like to have seen what might have been, since that dream has long been gone.

* * *

"_The way you said that, does that mean you'd settle for anyone?"  
_

"_...yes."_

* * *

**Kaorin, July 1, 2002**

Today's our last full day on the beach so we all just chilled and had a good time swimming and playing beach volleyball and smashing watermelons...gonna miss it.

Yuri helped me a bit more with my "plan of attack" on Sakaki. I hope this all goes well. I don't even know if she's asked me to come with her. She might have already gone! T_T

Despite all the help she's giving me, Yuri still is in love with me and she's not gonna give up on me just like that. Maybe she thinks Sakaki will dump me and then I'll go straight to her or something. Love isn't so fickle, Yuri. I don't know what kind of past you had, but my love for Sakaki will prevail!

* * *

"_You've only been in love once. You're still so naive. Like a lovesick child."_

* * *

**Yuri, July 1, 2002**

Last day, fun fun in the sun! ^_^

Well I've done all I can with my summer with Kaorin. I haven't given up just yet, but I can tell. If I have any hope of winning Kaorin's heart, I have to remove Sakaki from it. That means Kaorin has to try things with Sakaki first. Even if I were to get Kaorin to like me, Sakaki would always be in the back of her mind, whispering the "what if's" in her ear. When we finally get together, I want her to be looking at me, and only me.

I hate myself for hoping Sakaki rejects her. But even if she gets hurt, it's okay. For then, she'll understand the pain of a broken heart. You don't care who it is, you just want someone to take the pain away, to fill that empty void. For someone to hold you in their arms and tell you it's okay and they'll never let you go...


	5. Month 4 July

**Ashura, Tuesday November 16, 2010**

Sorry it's been so long since the last update, folks (well it's still been a month but still). I've got a number of excuses including, but not limited to: halloween, work, games...but they probably don't excuse anything, do they? Well I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, as the next one is already in the works! Don't know yet whether it will contain more juicy drama or more hilarity, but either way the girls-

Maya: AHEM!

-and one crazy cat, will tell you all about their crazy lives, whether they like it or not.

Azu Diary

By Ashura05

Month 04-July

**Kaorin, Tuesday July 2, 2002**

Finally, after two weeks of craziness and drama, I'm finally back with my darling Sakaki! No more will I share a room with that crazy...well, I dunno if crazy's a good word for her, but sleeping in the same bed as a girl crushing on you is kind of weird, even if she did agree to back down and help me with my own problems...Ugh, I'll try not to think about all that right now. Never thought I'd say this, but I feel a lot more relaxed doing homework! Some vacation that was, though the beach was nice. Yeah, I'll give points to the beach. :P

I tried to talk to Sakaki, but I must have just missed her and her cell phone was turned off again. She really needs to stop that bad habit. -_-

**Kaorin, Wednesday July 3 2002**

Absence really does make the heart grow fonder! Sakaki seems even more beautiful after those insane two weeks! Her bright smile flashed radiantly as she approached me made those days all worth it and more! We spent the ENTIRE day together, shopping, having lunch and just enjoying each other's company to the fullest extent my aching heart would allow. *happy sigh*

Yuri was right. We barely sat down for two minutes before Sakaki invited me to the Hello Kitty theme park! It's gonna be one whole week with Sakaki and her cat, Maya. Say, I wonder... *gasp!* Will we be in the same room together? Alone? In...perhaps the same bed?

*goes to pray to kamisama*

**Kaorin, Thursday July 4 2002**

Yuri and I met up today to discuss "strategy." So I feel exhausted. T_T

**Yuri, Thursday July 4, 2002**

I've done all I can. It's up to Kaorin now. Tomorrow she'll be off with Sakaki, having a blast at happy-happy Hello Kitty fun land and...

It hurts. It hurts so bad. God, I don't even know why I ever talked myself into doing this. Even half of Kaorin's love is better than the possibility of all of it belonging to Sakaki! Do I dare intervene before it's too late? If I do, Kaorin might hate me and possibly not trust me. I did promise to "help" her, after all. I could say I was just keeping an eye on her, but she'd suspect something if I didn't actually try to help her out. Unless I do, but inadvertently cause such plans to fail. But like I've seen in so many anime and TV shows, such attempts could also blunder in Kaorin/Sakaki's favor, so I can't confidently pursue that option.

Now, another strategy could be to force Kaorin to confess early. Doing so has a 50/50 chance of success or failure, depending on how Sakaki feels about Kaorin. Currently, I believe that Sakaki might accept if their friendship reaches a certain point, which I'm pretty sure it hasn't. However, not seeing each other for a while will most likely accelerate any friendship points (FP) they gain on the trip (just as Sakaki's absence helped mine). They probably gained a lot of FP already when they met up yesterday, but that was unavoidable. I suppose I'll just catch an early or later train and decide on the way.

* * *

"You're closed off from her. Do you think that's the real Kaorin? Does that Kaorin look like she's having fun?"

"...shut up."

* * *

**Kaorin, Friday July 5, 2002**

I can't believe that Yuri! This was SUPPOSED to be my ALONE time with Sakaki, but NO! She just has to come along and SPY on me! I can handle Sakaki on. my. own. Thank. you. very. much! And she had the gall to tell me to hurry up with my confession! Maybe she's trying to speed up my "imminent demise" or something. Not that I think that will happen, it's just...ugh! SO trying NOT to think about that stuff right now. T_T

Oh yeah, on to the park itself! It was...cute. No, seriously. It was CU~TE! I mean c'mon, it's Hello-pinchably-cute-Kitty! We went to all those plays and took pictures...and we made our own Hello Kitty dolls, making them look just like each other. Well, what happened was we made them to look like ourselves, but I told Sakaki that hers looked so elegant and beautiful (OMG I just realized I indirectly flirted with Sakaki!) and she told me mine looked real cute (OMG vice-versa!), so we decided to EXCHANGE dolls! Squee! And SAkaki was looking at it warm and lovlingly...No! I don't want to get ahead of myself, here!

After that (no, I'm not done yet!), we went to the NecoCoNeko expansion park. This was the part Sakaki was looking forward to the most. It was mostly just another huge giftshop (I'm suprised how many different kinds of merchandise can be made from two plain-looking cats), so there went all of Sakaki's money! :P I even had to buy her one she REALLY wanted! "This one will be my favorite," she says! ~dies~

But...BUT! The real highlight was...oh god I can't believe I'm writing this. OKAY! Before my nerve goes, I...I was lying UNDERNEATH Sakaki! Face-down. Yes, I'm serious. Now diary, take some time to think what I could possibly mean by that. Give up? It's NekoCoNeko. There's a display where you can get your picture taken as NekoCoNeko...you go inside these hollow NekoCoNeko bodies...one of you as the Neko on the bottom, the other as CoNeko on the top...and they're just thin plastic so I could FEEL Sakaki's weight on me...possibly her breasts on my back...Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! My face was so beet red! Then Sakaki said it was kind of weird...OMG, I thought, did she know? Could she see my blushing face? Nope! She actually wanted us to SWITCH PLACES! :O So I got up, slid into the CoNeko body...and was lying ON TOP of Sakaki! That was...the feeling...of being on top of her...straddling her body...every tiny movement felt like I was humping her...and I wanted to...I...I didn't expect such feelings inside me. Such bad feelings...I'm almost terrified of...

No, maybe this is me all along. Yuri may be right. Maybe I'm not totally myself around Sakaki. I want to be more outgoing around her, and I'm getting better, but...Sakaki's so elegant and towering. I feel inferior, like I'm talking to a goddess who'll fade away should I dare to touch her. And I want to. God knows I want to so bad. I want to show her how I feel. I want to have her under me and kiss her and touch every inch of her perfect body.

*Sigh* Yeah, maybe I'm done being shy and bashful around her. We are good friends now, aren't we? Sakaki invited me and all I did was blush and freeze up and try my hardest not to think of it as a date! Well I...

OH! I almost forgot the last part of the trip! Well after spending the entire day there, we were all a bit tired, especially Sakaki who during the train ride back fell asleep ON MY SHOULDER! O.O And Maya on my lap! Aaah~heaven. ^^ I was about to tell her right there when she nodded off! Then...oh god you aren't going to believe this. Maybe it was that NekoCoNeko thing. Maybe I've been hanging out with Yuri too much. Maybe I'm really just a bad girl, but something made me turn my head and kiss Sakaki. Yes...yes I did. On the lips. Goodnight, Diary.

**Sakaki, Friday July 5, 2002**

Sanrio Land was all I thought it would be and more! I was literally overwhelmed by the cutness of Hello Kitty and all her adorable friends, though that could also have been the slight case of heat stroke. Luckily Kaorin was nice enough to share her shaved ice with me to help cool me down. I had spent all of my money by then so we were forced to share, but who can blame me, really? All of those adorable cat dolls and keychains and t-shirts seemed to have "buy me!" written on them. Maya seemed to really enjoy himself, too. I'm glad the Pet Expo was able to grant him entry, though a 1st place ribbon around him should tell people he's behaved, right?

To our surprise, Yuri joined us briefly halfway through the trip. I noticed she and Kaorin get along very well. Kaorin's always so nice and polite, but with Yuri she's louder, more expressive. I don't really blame her, though. People are usually scared or intimidated by me. I'm still so thankful I became such great friend with everyone...Tomo, Osaka, Kagura, Yomi, Chiyo-chan...especially Chiyo-chan. Such nice memories. She was always so cute and I could talk to her about just about anything. I hope she's doing okay in America.

Back to the trip, which really wore me out. I even slept on the train on the way back where I had a very...interesting dream. I dreamt I was leaning against Kaorin's shoulder and she was lightly stroking my hair. It felt nice. Then she leaned in and kissed me...I'm not real sure what to make of that. It doesn't gross me out or anything and I don't feel especially ecstatic over it, but...it did feel rather nice...and soft...

But wait, you can't feel anything in dreams, right? So...does that mean Kaorin really did kiss me? No, she wouldn't do something like that...would she? She's not into that sort of thing...right?

**Yuri, Friday July 5, 2002**

Date successfully intercepted. I woke up late this morning, so I had to race to catch up with them. *pant* *pant* :P I instructed Kaorin to hurry up with her confession after all. I figure the sooner she gets it over with, the sooner I can make a move again...for better or worse. Kaorin bought my act, though she might have just humored me due to Sakaki's presence. I managed to secretly spy on them for a good 30 minutes before joining them...and I learned a lot.

Kaorin acts a lot differently from when she's with me. With Sakaki, she's all nice and polite and BORING! That's NOT the Kaorin I know! I know it's in my best interest to leave things as is, but I want to have a PERFECT VICTORY! Plus, if Sakaki falls for this "fake" Kaorin, it'll be a slow and long wait for their inevitable breakup, and I don't want them hooking up again should they rekindle their relationship with the "real" Kaorin. Hopefully Kaorin puts my "good" advice to practice.

I'm starting to like using "quotation marks," can't you tell? :P

I know we've met...twice now, but this was the first time I've gotten such a good and thorough look at Sakaki. She's prettier than _, and definitely not as stuck up. In fact, she appears to be sincerely humble. Okay, granted I thought "she" was the goddess of sainthood the heavenly buddha should bow before, but I am NOT as gullible as I was back then! Nor as reserved, something Kaorin better cure herself of before she ends up like...no, wait. The circumstances are different. From what I've observed, I doubt Sakaki will react the same...at least, I sure hope not...

**Maya, Friday July 5, 2002**

Alright, Maya is BACK, bitches! Didya miss me? I bet you did! Maya was just taking a little va-ca-tion and...wait, what did you just say? "But you don't do any work anyways?" Well, excuse me! You may not be able to see it, but I've got my paw in the air with my middle claws extended. Yeah, that's right: cat version. Deal with it.

So where was the big cat himself all this time? Oh, nowhere special. Just pimping out with my fancy blue ribbon, cruising with mai new posse`, and having lots of amazing kitty S.E.X.! But that's not important (to hell it isn't!), because I ended my lil vacation today with a trip to THE GIRLIEST PLACE ON EARTH: HELLO-CREEPY-KITTY LAND! Seriously, look at that thing! It's like the illegitimate offspring of the creepy cat-clock and the good luck charm cat thing! It's pure white, cute as fuck, and it's got no mouth! I don't know about you, but I don't trust anything without a full face, you get me? For all I know, it's mouth could be twisted in some sort of rape face. All those poor, unsuspecting humans could be unaware of the impending doom that awaits them at the hands of the lipless cat overlord!

So I saved Sakaki's dear life by ripping the doll's head off. She can thank me later in the morning. :3

**Sakaki, Saturday July 6 2002**

*sob* *sob* An innocent Hello Kitty doll was found at the foot of my bed this morning...beheaded. *cry* *cry* I think it was the doll I gave Maya. I don't think he'd really do something like this...would he?

**Kaorin, Monday July 8, 2002**

I met up with Sakaki today. I'm trying to be more like myself and be more forward, but thinking about how bold I really can be makes it difficult. So, SO glad Sakaki wasn't awake for that! She seemed a bit more forward to me today, too. Am I really making progress here, after all? ^_^

We just jogged and had lunch at the park like we used to do. Had lots of fun with Maya, too. We had such a nice moment just lying in the grass, right next to each other watching the lil guy. I tried so hard not to blush...and to just roll Sakaki over and ravish her right there in front of her cat!

Yuri's influence really is getting to me! :O Well, this is what I get for agreeing to read her stuff. Short stories, manga...seriously girl, you're a workaholic! Well, it is summer, I suppose.

But I did good today. I still stutter with my words a bit, but I can't expect myself to change overnight, right?

**Yuri, Tuesday July 9, 2002**

I woke up this morning with tears in my eyes. I don't know why. I don't feel so good, either. I hope this isn't some kind of bad omen...

I decided to work it out of my system by going out for a long jog and some self-training. I had a very nice work out, yeah. Feeling pumped and awesome, woooOOO! But I can't shake this feeling that there's something I should be worrying about...

I should feel better, though. I have a date with Kaorin tomorrow, so I hope the omen is just for today. T_T

**Kaorin, Wednesday July 10, 2002**

Movie day with Yuri! Okay, I never mentioned this because of all the crap that went on during the summer trip, but she's been making me read/watch this series called "Tomie." Yeah, the horror one. I like more action stuff, but I do like a good mystery now and then. Didn't expect all that, though, but since I received the desired effect, I do give it a thumbs up for creeping me out. The reasons I sat through all of the scary stuff was because the last film came out recently and Yuri's been DYING to see it with me (no pun intended).

No Yuri I was not scared...that much. It just surprised me that's all! I'm fine, you can let go of my hand now. T_T Yeah, that's pretty much how it went. Night.

**Yuri, Wednesday July 10, 2002**

Omens can kiss my ass! My date with Kaori was PERFECT! Well, as perfect as a movie date can go, but she HELD MY HAND! Well, more like scared out of her pants and LATCHED onto my hand, which I was nice enough to hold for the rest of the night. Aren't I a kind girlfriend? ^_^

Yeah I know she's gunning for Sakaki, but at this rate she's gonna be mine soon enough. :D

**Kaorin, Friday July 19, 2002**

Sakaki really wanted to see the premiere "The Cat Returns," and how can I refuse her? I'm amazed she actually cried, though. I mean, it was cute and all but I've seen much better endings. -_- Well, the fact that she's letting me see that side of her must mean I'm making more progress, right?

**Kaorin, Monday July 22, 2002**

I still haven't found the right time to confess. T_T Summer's almost over too, and with it the best opportunities to be alone with Sakaki! Oh wait, I know! I still have some summer homework left to do, so maybe I can arrange a conveniently disguised study date...

YES! We're gonna have one at her dorm tomorrow after we do some shopping for snacks! Oooh, I can't wait! I especially need a bit more help in calculus. T_T What I really need help with is my confession, not that little interloper hasn't been meddling enough as it is. Ugh, that is IT! I'm gonna do it! I'll confess then and there! Tomorrow night! YEAH!

Oh a side note, did Sakaki seem a bit shaken up today? She almost sounded nervous, but no way, not my Sakaki! Hmmm...if she was, what got her all worked up? I know she didn't see/feel me kiss her or she'd have said something by now...*shudder* god I hope that's not it!

* * *

"If you're asking me that, you must already know the answer."

* * *

**Sakaki, Monday July 22, 2002**

I was walking Maya today when I bumped into Kaorin's friend, Yuri. It was nice to take some time to get to know her for once. The few times we have met Kaorin always tries to shove her away for some reason. I might be beginning to understand why...

I had my suspicions, but today I asked and Yuri confirmed she is indeed a lesbian...and in love with Kaorin! I'm...not sure how to respond to this. It's a weird feeling I can't quite put my finger on. But it doesn't matter. Yuri told me Kaorin is in love with someone else! Probably some nice guy in her class. She seems like the type the boys would like. I would too, if I was a...no, that's not quite what I meant! I mean, I don't mean to say I like her that way, I just mean I can see traits that boys may like, that's all! After all, it's not like I'm the one Kaorin has a crush on...right?

The irony that Kaorin would call me just after I wrote that is not lost on me...turns out we'll be studying together tomorrow night. I'm excited, but these thoughts make me a tad nervous...Hopefully I can just sleep this off.

**Yuri, Monday July 22, 2002**

I spy with my widdle eye a tall girl with the personality of a rock...oh, it's Sakaki! :P Well OK, I'll "humor" her with a bit of "conversation." :P Oh fine, I guess she is a pretty smart girl for finally figuring out I'm a bonafide lez, though it's pretty obvious with all the stuff I wear!

I might have done something pretty bad, tho. Not sure yet who, but I know some one's gonna **lose*** from this (better not be me!). I kinda spilled the beans on my crush on Kaorin, to Sakaki of all people! Who knows how much damage my lil revelation will cause (again, not to me, plz!). ^_^ Oh, and while Sakaki herself may be as boring as paint drying, I'm quite digging her playful lil cat, Maya. I'll have to introduce him to Kami...if I can find the wild feline...

*Gah! I can't for the life of me find a good antonym for the verb form of "profit!" Yuri's loosing her touch, folks! T_T

**Maya, Monday July 22, 2002**

Oooh yes, Maya is always a hit with da ladies! Mah girl Sakaki just introduced me to a sexy-looking lass sporting a look Maya would dig if he was human: red dyed bangs, black shirt, ripped jeans, tattoo on arm, fingerless gloves, spikeless choker around her neck, diamond spiked belt (or whatever you call `em)...Maya likes. ^_^

And she knew just where to pet and scratch and...mmmmm...yeah, Maya likes it like that baby! Ooh yes, right there that's the spot, purrrrrr...and she didn't even mind the little "love bite" I gave her fingers. Most people don't understand my little toothy kiss. I think I heard them say she's a friend of Kaorin's, too...even more points in her favor!

**Kaorin, Tuesday July 23, 2002**

Sakaki looking over my shoulder makes me blush sooo hard! T_T I fear I almost gave myself away...almost...I hope. Well, I should have gave myself away since I was supposed to CONFESS, but...after blushing and trying so desperately to hide it, I decided I wasn't quite ready just yet. T_T Well at least my homework's done, though it's hard to concentrate when Sakaki's boobs are right...right there, gah! So. Hard. Not to. Stare! My fingers kept gripping my pencil tight, just like I wanted to squeeze those perfect...

Baaad just before bed thoughts. :P

**Yuri, Tuesday July 23, 2002**

Kaorin's a wuss with love. That is all.

**Sakaki, Tuesday July 23, 2002**

For a study session, Kaorins sure had a hard time concentrating for some reason. Because of that, we stayed up later than we should have. Maya was happy to see Kaorin, though, so I guess it wasn't a total loss. Still, Kaorin seemed real fidgety and her mind seemed to keep wandering off, and she never looked at me in the face. It...couldn't have been because of me, could it? Maybe she still is intimidated, but I thought we had gotten over...or...no, it couldn't be...I mean, that thought I had yesterday was just...I'm not too good at these things; people have said I'm sort of dense, but could Kaorin really...it does make sense, but...what do I do about this? I don't know. My heart's doing weird things in my chest. I'm starting to sweat a little. I don't feel too good. Maybe a nice job will clear my head...

**Maya, Tuesday July 24, 2002**

Yay, Kaorin came over again! We played a little, but the girl just couldn't take her eyes of my master's melons. And I'm not talking cantaloupe or honeydew. :P Yes, Kaorin, see how they go bouncy-bouncy each time she obliviously leans over your shoulder? Bouncy...bouncy...bouncy...you are getting sleepy...sleeeepy...you are slowly coming into Maya's powah...you are now mah slaaaave...now...go make Maya a tuna-fish sandwich!

What's that you say? It doesn't work if I can't speak? SCREW YOU! Maya can hypnotize anyone if he wants to! I'll show you! Where's KamiNeko? I need a guinea pig, er, assistant! XD


	6. Month 5 AugustSeptember

**Maya, Saturday December 18, 2010**

Seems this lazy bum, as lazy as he his, decided to get his hands full in several projects at once and left this one, the one I'M in, at the bottom of the scrap heep! Stupid bastard still hasn't learned his lesson after how many years of this crap? And to make matters worse, I-

Ashura: Oh shut it, Maya!

Azu Diary

By Ashura05

Month 05-August/September

**Kaorin, Friday August 2, 2002**

About to leave to spend time with family. No Yuri, no LGBT club...and...and...no Sakaki! T_T My diary entries will be so boring and just full of Sakaki-longing I don't think I'll even bother writing them.

**Sakaki, Friday August 2, 2002**

Kaorin left to see her folks today. I'm going to stay here with Maya. Should be a nice, quiet month, though I will miss Kaorin a bit.

**Yuri, Sunday August 4, 2002**

No Kaorin to play with makes Yuri a dull girl. T_T Well, guess I have plenty of projects to fill my time, and I can think of ways to get Kaorin to be mine. Both if Sakaki dumps her and the off-chance that they hook up. But that's not all of course. I have some manga ideas I'd like to get out of my head, and I should start working out again...hehe maybe I will be busy-busy after all. :P

**Kaorin, Saturday August 31, 2002**

Yuri's a bit too happy to see me. -_- Sakaki was happy to see me too, though. :D Ahh, it's good to be back!

**Yuri, Saturday August 31, 2002**

Yay, Kaorin's back! :D I gave her a big hug to welcome her back! Time to put my devious plans to work!

**Yuri, Monday September 2, 2002**

Tutored Kaorin a bit tonight, since she's heard her professor likes to give out nasty lil' pop quizzes after a break. Kind of fed up with tutoring her all the time (cuz she keeps asking the same things and getting the same stuff wrong!), so I'm trying a different approach that I've been experimenting with these days. It's a bit unorthodox but hey, it's calculus! :P She seemed to catch on quite nicely after trying out my new method, though. O.O And this was something she was having trouble with for a long time!

Feeling the satisfaction of helping Kaorin understand Calculus has gotten me thinking...I know I want to become this famous manga-ka or novelist, but until I become famous, I'm not gonna be able to put food on my plate with rejection letters. Not that I'm being pessimistic or anything, just "prepare for the worst, hope for the best." But if (IF, now!) my childhood dreams come falling through the roof, maybe I can pursue a career in teaching Math! I mean think about it, my parents DO have a point that writing manga is wasting my high IQ. :P And I don't NEED a degree in art or writing to be successful, though I'm finding the Japanese lit/language programs quite insightful.

**Kaorin, Tuesday September 3, 2002**

School has started. My summer dreams and nightmares have come to an end. I did not confess to Sakaki. I turned down the love from another. And my Astronomy class has begun to discuss planets! :D Good. The math was killing me, though I was starting to get the hang of it as well as my calculus class thanks to Yuri. I got a 85 on my Calculus Pop Quiz! ((^_^))

Yes, Sakaki did help, too, but Yuri has a more...easier way of explaining things so even a helpless girl like me can understand. Sakaki seems to just go through the motions, but Yuri sees it like it's the back of her hand! I'm not saying she's some kind of genius or anything, but she really understands what she's studying...though I wish she'd stop sending me all this yuri hentai... -_-

**Yuri, Wednesday September 11, 2002**

Party at Ana's place! ^_^ The occasion? Why Nikki-chan,* I'm surprised you would ask such a question! Don't you know me better than that? Friday's my BIRTHDAY! Oh come one, don't look so glum! This year's gonna be 10 times better! I have friends now, after all! ^_^

The LGBT club's gonna be there, including Kaorin, of course! Oooh, I can't wait to see what she's gonna get me! Maybe...a kiss? Hehe, juust kidding! =P

*Nikki=diary in Japanese

**Kaorin, Friday September 13, 2002**

Happy Birthday, Yuri! We had an awesome party for her at Ana's house, with a delicious chocolate mousse cake that was just to die for! Ana also had a nice karaoke machine, so of course we sang 'till our throats were dry! I kinda missed singing with Yuri. We do make a nice duo, but...I'd like to see how good Sakaki is...(in bed =P).

I got Yuri a pair of skull earrings I found real cheap the other day. She was so happy she KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! And in front of everyone! T_T Well, guess I should be happy it wasn't on the lips, huh? Funny thing is, I might have let her, since, you know, it was her birthday and all. Just...not in front of everyone. Um...never mind what I just said Diary, just...ugh! Why or why do I keep writing in pen? T_T

**Yuri, Friday September 13, 2002**

Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday dear Yuri, happy birthday to me! ^_^ Filled with karaoke, my favorite chocolate mousse cake, and a huge dog so furry it makes me wanna grab a huge razor and shave it all off! :P :evil 3:

The karaoke was a blast! It felt sooo nice to sing with Kaorin again! So in sync, singing in perfect harmony...

Oh, almost forgot: PRESENTS! The boys got me this sweet bandana and Kaorin got me an awesome pair of earrings that I made sure to thank her for...with a lil kiss on the cheek? Oh, was that a blush? You ARE blushing, aren't you? ^_^ Do you...maybe...want more? :P nvm, j/k

The best prize, though, came from Ana and Matsuri who got me *gasp* tickets for two to any concert by the end of next year! :D OMG those two are AWESOME!

**Kaorin, Tuesday September 17, 2002**

The homework's been pouring down on me lately. It's not so much "homework" per say, but the amount of projects that got assigned so quickly. But I like these kind of things. I always enjoyed working on stuff like this with Chihiro, and my classmates are an enjoyable bunch. Hehe...Yuri's so bummed she's not on my team. :P For the best, really. She'd probably try something weird and we wouldn't be able to focus on the project at ALL!

But like I said I do enjoy these team assignments, but the time I get to spend with Sakaki is severely limited due to working outside of class time. :( I'm surprised we can work around everyone's schedules with their clubs and all.

**Yuri, Tuesday September 17, 2002**

Oh my dear sweet Kaori, why hast thou forsaken me? Or cruel hand of fate, why must thou torment me so? For my love hast deserted me for this group of planet-worshiping, star-obsessed TRANNIES! T_T Stupid assigned partners. Probably'll make me do all the work, as usual. Hmph.

**Kaorin, Thursday September 19, 2002**

Fate is smiling upon me today! ^_^ Out of all the people in my Zoology class, my partner for the random-topic project is, yes, you guessed it: SAKAKI! Sooo not telling this to Yuri! :P So what is the topic of our lil research project, you ask?

…*blush*...it's, um...reproduction.

That's right. Mating, courtship, sex, the whole shebang! And we've got until next Tues. to give our outline! :( That's five days of discussing with Sakaki how we're gonna lecture the class on the "birds & the bees." It might include actual birds and bees for all I know. O.O

This is cruel! Like double-edged-sword cruel! I'm happy to be working with SAkaki, but it's on such an embarrassing topic! T_T T_T T_T

Why couldn't I get "adaptations" like I wanted? T_T

**Sakaki, Thursday September 19, 2002**

I'm happy. Kaorin and I were paired to work on a research project together. I was hoping to be studying "conservation," but instead we got "reproduction." I have strange feelings about this. I know I should get that thought out of my head from last month, but...her reaction bothers me a little. Well, if I have time for these thoughts, I should have time to think of focus topics for our project. If I put my energy towards that now, we can have a more productive and less awkward study session...I hope.

**Kaorin, Saturday September 21, 2002**

So Sakaki and I had our little brainstorming project outline session today and actually GOT SHIT DONE! Rather than dreading this and thinking of ways to NOT thinking about it as talking like sex, one of us actually thought of the actual project ahead of time. Hint: it wasn't me! So when Sakaki's on task, I'm on task and this might turn out to be a decent project after all. Plus we finished our outline ahead of schedule which means I get to play with Maya and have nice conversation with Sakaki that's NOT about who, what, when, where, how, or why animals bump each other in the night.

Speaking of which, I don't think Maya's a kitten anymore...STOP HUMPING MY LEG!

**Sakaki, Saturday September 21, 2002**

I thought about the project last night and came up with a few decent ideas for when Kaorin came over today. It worked out rather well and we came up with quite a nice outline to turn in on Tuesday. We finished early, so I prepared some tea while Kaorin played with Maya...or rather Maya played with her. Poor Kaorin. We're talking all about animal mating patterns and turns out Maya's in heat.

**Maya, Saturday September 21, 2002**

Mmmm...legs. So Sakaki won't lemme outta da house, I'm horny as fuck, KamiNeko's workin' the pack for me, and then Kaorin comes to visit! I'm sorry kiddo, but right female legs equal Maya Happy Time. That, and you two were talking about how me and my kind do teh nasty. I'm sorry, but hey baby, we aint nothing but Mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. XD

I miss KamiNeko. T_T

**Yuri, Tuesday September 24, 2002**

CHANGE PLACES! Please, oh god pleeeease Kaorin, can't you switch one of your members with me? I can't stand these horrible, ugly, makeup-obsessed morons I've gotten stuck with! Yes, turns out I AM doing all the fuckin' work while they read magazines and talk about the hottest new boy band this side of "OMG Pretty Boy Land!"

Ugh, gottah visit the club where things are "normal."

**Kaorin, Thursday September 27, 2002**

The research for our project is going smoothly so far. I'm covering more on the diversity & adaptations of courtship and mating while Sakaki handles the baby development process as well as the evolution of reproduction. It's pretty interesting, and I'd share some of it with you, diary, but I already have to write it for my project, so...now hard feelings, right?

**Yuri, Thursday September 27, 2002**

Stupid fucking pain-in-the-ass idiotic bitchy preppy girls! I HATE to do the ENTIRE project myself, but if I want a good grade (and I do), I am FORCED to do EVERYTHING! Grrrr...gottahf ind some sneaky evil way to get back at them. I'll make them pay for this, mark my words!

**Sakaki, Friday September 27, 2002**

The Research project is going well, but I keep getting distracted by all these cute baby animals! It doesn't help at all when Maya keeps trying to escape out of the window, either. Oh well. Maybe I should try to focus on the other aspects of the project first before I get too distracted.

Especially by pictures of baby tiger cubs. :)

**Ashura, Saturday December 18**

To all my readers, I'm sorry for the delay. I'm also sorry it was so short and Maya get such few action (besides off-screen, of course), but several things just came up one right after another. Certain projects, like the Teen Titans fic I'm working on with Andras777, **Teen Chaos. **If any of my readers are Teen Titans fans, GO READ IT NOW!

I really would like to give Maya more scenes, but it feels like I've exhausted his character or something. Damn selective writer's block.


	7. Month 6 October

**Yuri, Friday January 14, 2011**

Happy New Year, folks! Sorry the chapter took so long, but hey it was X-mas, people! Even fanfiction writers need a rest! This chapter was written rather quickly too...when it was worked on, that is. :P Well enjoy the fic and stay tuned for a special message by Ashura at the very end!

Azu Diary

By Ashura05

Month 05-August/September

**Kaorin, Monday September 30, 2002**

Sakaki and I met up today to share our research and discuss how we're gonna present this thing. Then Yuri requested with here so I've been all study-study today! T_T Seriously, all work and no play makes Kaorin a tired, frustrated girl. Yeah, _that_ kind too. ESPECIALLY since our project's all about reproduction. Ah well I'm too tired to rant so I'mma going to bed. *ywawn*

**Yuri, Monday September 30, 2002**

You know that feeling you get when all of a sudden like out of nowhere it just HITS you that you're hungry? Yeah, I kinda hate it. :P

Almost done with my project; Kaorin's been helping me a little since her topic's somewhat similar to mine. No diabolical plans this time; we're both hard at work more than anything else. Though the sight of Kaorin getting close to Sakaki in front of me does irk me the hell out. Patience, Yuri, patience!

**Yuri, Tuesday October 1, 2002**

DONE! I'm finally finished with my SOLO Project halfway before it's due! Just, um, don't tell those stupid preppy girls that or my plan will surely fail. :P

Sure feels good to get that over with. Now I can focus on my real project: Operation K.A.O.R.I.N. (acronym pending)

**Maya, Thursday October 3, 2002**

I took on the dawg and...I WON! :P Stupid crazy mutt tried to take a bit out of my Sakaki! Well not on my watch, he doesn't! You shoulda been there! Twas an epic battle the likes of which you've never seen! All of my nine lives vs. the vicious mouth of that monstrous behemoth! But I won, bitches! I won with mah speed, pouncing circles around that dumb mutt like a cute, furry Yoda! The finishing blow? Claw 2 Da Eye! That stupid pup let out such a wussy doggy cry and ran with his tail between his legs! Who da cat? Who da Iri `o Mote cat? Maya, dat's who!

**Sakaki, Thursday October 3, 2002**

I don't think I can love Maya any more than I do today. He has saved my life twice now, this time from a stray dog who did not see me as friend. He was so brave! He's resting right now after a trip to the vet, who only found minor scratches and bruises. All he needs is rest and he should be back to normal. I love you, Maya.

**Kaorin, Tuesday October 8, 2002**

Well, that sure felt like a good report on Ur an...wait, let me try that again. I meant the planet, not the...ugh, where's that white-out when I need it? I'm sure glad I didn't mess up this bad on my Astronomy presentation, though there were giggles when Ur-er, the 7th planet from the sun came up. But I was in the zone today and just went with it. Now I just have to present my project with Sakaki...I hope, I hope, I hope our presentation is even better! ^_^

**Yuri, Tuesday October 8, 2002**

Ah, Kaorin looked so wonderful up there today. Such a lively voice full of excitement and confidence. She made this boring subject so interesting in the span of 10 minutes. It's easy to see how much she loves Astronomy. I only hope one day she will come to love me just as much. :)

Fangirls keep calling me asking when we can rehearse the presentation. I told them I wasn't done yet (lies) and if they wanted to come over to help, but they refused.

**Kaorin, Thursday October 10, 2002**

Oh wow, that sure felt like an "A"! Our presentation went super-well, though I KNOW I had to have been blushing at some point (I think I saw Sakaki turn a bit pink, too =P). But we were so in sync with each other! I forgot my lines several times, but when I started to improvise a little, it went better than originally planned, with Sakaki backing me up just perfectly! O.O

Yuri did very well on her presentation, too, so the three of use decided to celebrate with some good old KARAOKE! ^_^ I never knew Sakaki had such a dre~amy voice! My ears, oh my ears have never heard such pretty sounds! I just couldn't bring myself to sing along to such beauty, so I sang a bunch of duets with Yuri for a while. Amazingly, Sakaki got a little jealous! O.O It felt strange to attempt to sing with such perfection, but Sakaki INSISTED on singing with me. Begged, even! O.O

Therefore, the room became filled with the sounds of our glorious duets. I even dared Sakaki and Yuri to sing a song together! It was HILARIOUS! :P They sing in COMPLETELY different styles! I guess it really reflects their personalities, doesn't it? We ended the night with one song that we all sang together, though. All in all, such an amazing day! I'm suprised Yuri didn't try any of her usual "tricks."

**Yuri, Thursday October 10, 2002**

First, let me say my Astronomy teacher is super-special-Awesome! Not only did she allow my little solo-presentation, but she forced those idiot girls to do an extra project to make it up! Yuri: 1, Baka-girls 0. As for my presentation itself, it went just-as-planned. I told the girls before class that I just got it done 5 mins ago and look, we're first up for presentations! No time to prepare! Oh, well if you were good little girls and had some brains we could wing it, I suppose. Oh, you don't? Well then I guess I'll have to do all the work since I'm the only one who knows anything about dark matter and the hadron super collider and how black holes will either squish your tiny bodies into milkshakes if you get too close or send you into an alternate dimension where nerdy boys/girls are awesome! (yeah yeah run-on sentence. deal with it, diary!) So mission success, and didn't even use any cheat sheets to look at.

As a bonus for my genius plan, Kaorin decided to take us all out for KARAOKE! "Us," meaning me, Kaorin, and Sakaki since they did well on their Biology project, apparently. Kaorin was super-nervous to sing in front of Sakaki, so we sang together most of the night...until Sakaki decided to butt in and request a song with Kaorin. Well, it's good for them, I suppose. The sooner one of them makes a move the sooner I can make mine. Their combined voices are alright, I guess, but I think Kaorin and I together sound better. Now, if you want a horrible combination try pitting me and Sakaki together! Now that was a disaster Kaorin KNEW was gonna happen! Will-never-happen-again. Finish up the night with a nice group song and we're good.

**Sakaki, Thursday October 10, 2002**

Our project went very well, today. Kaorin performed wonderfully as expected. She messed up her lines a few times, but recovered nicely, though I did help her on occasion. I was nervous myself, discussing that sort of subject to our class, but I knew we would do well.

Kaorin seemed so satisfied, she took me and her friend Yuri out to karaoke for the first time. Yuri did well on her presentation as well, she told me. We had lots of fun, but Kaorin didn't seem to want to sing with me. I felt kind of left out and lonely singing all by myself. They do make a good combination. They sing in the same pace and style, it's almost like they're sisters. I really wanted to sing with Kaorin, though, so I asked her to try it at least once. We sang a few songs, but I don't think she was singing as well as she was with Yuri. I'm...sad, I guess. I'm not sure what this feeling is. Lonliness? But she's right there. Jealousy? Of what? Heartache? But I'm not like that...right?

**Yuri, Tuesday October 15, 2002**

Hehehe...I almost forgot. It's the month of October and you know what that means? Yes, that's right, Hallow's Eve, aka Halloween! The time of year where I have an excuse to pull all kinds of pranks! But this year, I'm encouraged to do it by the LGBT club! As Event Coordinator, it is my job to plan and oversee events. Of course, given my nature I like to keep such things an epic surprise to all! And I have a most genius plan that's going to turn this Halloween event upside down! Bwahahahahaha!

**Yuri, Wednesday October 16, 2002**

OMG, what luck! The occult club is working on their own haunted house event! I've collaborated with their event coordinator to combine our events into one! It'll be a club scare battle using the gym to create a super-sized haunted maze! With more than one club, too! The anime, occult, LGBT, and the biology clubs will be competing! At least, that's what we want them to believe. See, Sakaki's in the biology club, so a chance Kaorin and Sakaki will meet is almost guaranteed. And she will be forced to participate since her athletic skills will no doubt put them at an advantage! But it won't because this even isn't about the battle, no sirree. Halloween isn't just about ghosts and goblins. It's about unleashing hell. A hell I certainly will release upon them all...

**Kaorin, Tuesday October 21, 2002**

Bad news. Yuri's got us set for a Halloween scare-off between three other clubs. I'm not sure if Sakaki's in the Biology club or not, but if she is I have to scare the living daylights out of her somehow. Still, since Yuri's planning it all, I've got a very bad feeling...

**Sakaki, Wednesday October 21, 2002**

Looks like my Biology Club is actually participating in an event...a scare-off against three other clubs, including that LGBT club Yuri's a part of. And they're forcing me to participate because I'm athletic and stuff...I really don't want to, though. I already scare people sometimes because of my height. Doing it on purpose is, well...weird.

**Kaorin, Saturday October 26, 2002**

We decided to have out own private karaoke party before Halloween, so Yuri, Sakaki and I headed to our favorite place. Yuri was once again up to her old tricks, pressuring me to confess to Sakaki. She's right, it was the perfect opportunity. Today was just amazing and being with Sakaki felt even better than I thought possible, but...I was thinking that I didn't want to ruin it all. Couldn't things have gone on like this for a little bit longer?

But fate has a way of working itself out and at the same time destroying everything deemed sacred in this world...way too many times for my taste. First, I dropped the mic and without thinking bend down to pick it up and I was only wearing a miniskirt that night and totally FLASHED Sakaki with my panties! T_T Oh Kamisama let me die now, please.

But NO! That was not the end of it! After apologizing to Sakaki over and over, I thought I was free of any mishaps. But then I trip over the mic chord and fall right onto Sakaki and grab her breast! I thought that only happened in crappy manga! They were oh so soft, though, and I must have looked like such an idiot groping her for what seemed like minutes oh god it sounds worse and worse the more I play it back in my head! T_T T_T

But she seemed to understand it was just an accident and forgave me and we sang a bunch of songs and stuff and all was good...now Diary, I bet you might be thinking that Yuri OBVIOUSLY had some hand to play in all this. But NO! She was out of the room each time! I wish she had been, actually. Then I could have blamed her and my guard wouldn't have been down for when she finally did do something. Yeah, she did. She turned around to _apparently_ go back for something when her leg linked with Sakaki's making her trip...

I...I managed to stop us from falling, but...but...the way she fell, her...her lips...landed right on mine. The kiss...it lasted longer than it should. Shouldn't have closed my eyes. Shouldn't have leaned on my tiptoes. I totally enjoyed it, had no desire to pull away, and Sakaki no doubt knew it. There was no apologies this time. We went home in silence. This hurts too much, diary. I...I hope my tears aren't ruining your pages too bad.

**Sakaki, Saturday October 26, 2002**

I'm not sure what happened tonight. Kaorin and I were hanging out together just as nice as it always is when we ran into Yuri, who suggested we have another Karaoke party before the Halloween Battle starts. Kaorin looked worried, but we went along anyway.

Kaorin was really clumsy. She kept dropping the mic and one time her skirt rode up showing me her pink panties. I hope she didn't see me staring. I don't even know why I was staring! I turned beet red and it felt so weird to be embarrassed by it. I swore to her I didn't see anything but she kept apologizing so I think she knew.

Then she tripped over the mic chord moments later and fell right on top of me! And her hand...her hand went right on my breast and actually squeezed it! I...I don't know what to say. It's not as if some pervert went and groped me. I mean, it's Kaorin. Pure, innocent Kaorin grabbed my breast in what I'm sure was an accident. But...it did feel good...I know I shouldn't be thinking these things but after tonight I'm not sure what to think.

For after she long had apologized for that event, we were about to leave when Yuri tripped on my leg, making me stumble into Kaorin. Not so bad, except our lips touched! I...I kissed Kaorin. An accident, really, but...I could have sworn...no. The more I recall the moment the more sure I become. I believe Kaorin did actually kiss me back. I felt her lean up to me after a second or two of my body freezing up at the sudden contact. And I saw her close her eyes right before. That means she liked it, right? That she liked the fact she was kissing me? Does that make her a lesbian, like Yuri is? Or was it just because of that moment? I don't know. I really don't know and it's eating me up inside.

**Yuri, Saturday October 26, 2002**

Sorry Kaorin, but you were taking too long and I grow impatient. Did you really think I invited you two over just for a little Halloween karaoke? You're more gullible than I thought. Well, Sakaki maybe; you were wary, I'm sure. So I had to lower your guard a little. Kick the mic a few times so you pick it up with your cute little panties showing for Sakaki, place the mic down so you'll trip over it and land right on Sakaki. As for feeling her boobs, well, that was an added bonus. Good show, Kaorin, good show.

I was going to let you off the hook if you agreed to confess but you were simply having too much fun with your boring friendship so you left me with no choice. A nice little trip and Sakaki falls right on top of you. Kissing you was not part of the plan (seriously, how could I have planned that), but seeing you lean into it all to eagerly...mission accomplished.

I mean really, all I wanted was for your crazy antics to get noticed and Sakaki ask or put you into a position where that's the only explanation to explain yourself. But this works out even better. Now part two of operation K.A.O.R.I.N. (Kreating Alternate Options for Risque Inter-club Naughtiness) can begin!

**Ashura, Friday January 14, 2002 **

Sometimes genius just hits you on the head, takes control of your body, and makes you write something awesome. The idea, mind you, not the writing itself. Credit goes to Andras777 for the inspiration. Anyways, next chapter will be a bonus Halloween episode if you couldn't already tell. And I'm asking all of you (few that you are) to help me decide how you want it done. Should it be in our diary-standard format or shall I write in normal story-mode or whatever you want to call it?

And while I finalize the choreography for it, I can fix up another small bonus thing if you all want. Something like a Q&A (mostly aimed at Yuri, no doubt), Whatifs, what the other Azumanga characters are doing, a combination of things, or what have you. Send your votes in your reviews or send me a message on my profile page.


End file.
